How to Train Your Dragon: Mistake
by Little NightFury17
Summary: (second sequel to Scars) Hiccup is worried that one day he'll snap and do something terrible, now that day has come. While fighting off a group of Dragon Hunters, he snaps and does what no other heir dreams to do! Will Hiccup be able to cope with this mistake or will Berk be doomed forever?
1. Living With a Shackle

**_Here we are! I promise that this story will have something you'll never see coming...maybe two things... :P Make sure to leave a review!_**

 ** _Also, I'm gonna do something with this story that I've never done with any other of my other ones. A schedule. New chapters will be posted every SATURDAY. So, check back on that day!_**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Living With a Shackle**

* * *

"Its' always good to listen to both sides of a disagreement," Stoick explained.

"Mhm," Hiccup agreed.

"A good Chief must always be able to settle a fight no matter what started it," Stiock added. He waited for Hiccup to respond, but when there was no responce Stoick turned to see that Hiccup wasn't paying attention at all.

Hiccup watched as Astrid flew over the homes of the Berkians with a net full of freshly caught fish. Stormy sat the net down carefully in front of the Food Storage. Gobber and a few other men began to bring the fish inside.

Astrid patted Stormy, thanking him for a job well done. It was at this moment that she noticed Hiccup. Astrid gave a small wave of hello and smiled before her dragon took off to get another net. Hiccup smiled. Just seeing her made him feel better.

"It's best if you make your move soon Hiccup," Stoick patted his sons shoulder then started for the Forge.

"W-What?" Hiccup snapped back into reality, "No. I don't...I mean...It's only been two months."

"The incident with Bard and Agrippa shouldn't stop you," Stoick stepped into the Forge, "Besides, your twenty-three years old Hiccup. Your not getting any younger and neither am I."

"Yeah...but...What if I'm not ready...for both of them?" a certain thing popped into Hiccups head.

Stoick stopped then turned to face Hiccup. He walked over to him and placed a hand on both shoulders, "Hiccup. I know that living with your condition is hard, but you can't keep hiding behind it or dragons for the rest of your life. I'm not going to be Chief for forever. And, who knows, Astrid may just feel the same way about you. Now, why don't you go clear your head."

"Okay," Hiccup sighed. He turned and called for Toothless. The big black dragon bounced his way over, nearly knocking over a few people on the way. Hiccup climbed on to Toothless' back and the two friends took off into the bright, blue sky.

 ** _O_**

 ** _'We've been flying all day,'_** Toothless pointed out.

"I know," Hiccup laid back, right between the wing bones, "You know I like being up here. What? Are you tired?"

 ** _'Tired? Me? Ha, I can fly all day and night!'_** Toothless boasted, **_'It's just-'_**

"Just what?"

 ** _'Ever since the thing with Agrippa you've been distant,'_ ** Toothless glided in and out clouds, **_'I did overhear what your father said, not all of it, but I do agree with him.'_**

Hiccup sighed, "I know. He is right. I just-I'm scared."

 ** _'Of snapping?'_**

"Yeah," Hiccup pulled himself up, "I've snapped at Astrid. I've done my best to control it, but...what if I...I don't feel ready to be Chief. Besides, those speeches, planning, running the village that's _his_ thing!"

 ** _'I think your missing the point,'_ ** Toothless glanced at his friend, **_'I wanna say that I know how you feel, but...well.'_**

Hiccup smiled a bit, "I know. I'm glad that I can talk about this to you."

 ** _'Yeah,'_** Toothless gave a slight yawn, **_'Why don't we head back?'_**

"Sounds good." They did a u-turn and flew back to Berk.

 ** _O_**

 _Hiccup was alone. Dense fog covered everything around him. The sound of creaking wood and moving water told him that he was on a boat. "Guys?" he called out, "Guys where are you!?"_

 ** _'Hiccup!'_**

 _"Toothless!" Hiccup spun around; fully expecting to see his best friend running to him. But, instead, a large silhouette loomed over him. Hiccup fell back, stunned. "Get away!" he ordered the shadow, "Stay back!"_

 _The_ _silhouette_ _laughed. "You. Ordering me!" it chuckled._

 _Hiccup stumbled to his feet and drew Inferno. "That voice," Hiccup could feel his breathing become harder, "Impossible! Agrippa your dead!"_

 _The_ _silhouette_ _laughed again, "That's what you think!"_ _Hiccup didn't see much, but it was obvious that the silhouette was tall and muscular. As the silhouette laughed again thick dreadlocks flew up and over the right shoulder._

 _"Whoever you are," Hiccup readied Inferno, "I-I'm not scared of you!"_

 _"You will be," the silhouette rose its arm up high, a bullhook in hand. Suddenly, the silhouette began to scream and wildly wave around the bullhook. At that moment, the boat started to shake violently. The roar of a Bewilderbeast pierced through the air._

 _"It's just a silhouette," Hiccup told himself, "It's not a real person..." Readying Inferno, Hiccup prepared for an attack. But, out of no where, panic set in and he found himself lunging at the silhouette with full intentions to kill._

Hiccup jumped awake, and nearly out of his bed. He was in his room. his heart was beating fast and sweat fell down his face.

'Hiccup, ' Toothless looked to his friend from his stone bed, 'Are you okay? What's wrong?'

"Uh...n-nothing," Hiccup took a second to calm down, "Just a bad dream."


	2. What Was He Going to Say?

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: What Was He Going to Say?**

* * *

"Whoooohooo!" Astrid cheered as her dragon Stormy and her raced through the air. They zipped through the sea stacks with no care in the world. As they cleared one sea stack another one stood directly in front of them. Stormy instinctively knew what to do when he felt Astrid press herself close to his back. He flipped and did a barrel roll around it, but his titan body was big and hard to maneuver so just as they passed the sea stack Stormy clipped into the side of it; causing them to stop mid barrel roll and readjust themselves. "Whoa...," Astrid chuckled, "Okay, I think that's enough of showing off."

 _ **'Fine,'** _ Stormy u-turned and flew back to Beserker Island. Astrid and Kari had flown there to see Heather, who had heard of the incident.

"He's so amazing to watch!" Heather smiled as she watched her friend land, "I've never seen a titan dragon before."

"I have," Astrid slipped off of Stormy, "There was that male Monstrous Nightmare on Dragon's Edge, but that's left for Snotlout to retell."

"Oh is that the time he thought Hookfang went wild?" Kari assumed.

"Yep," Astrid walked over to her friends.

"Well," Heather eyed Stormy, "How does it feel to ride a titan?"

"Different. That's for sure. He's not as maneuverable as he use to be," Astrid explained, " Though I guess that should be expected from him since his body is much bigger."

"I bet that it's gonna take forever to get use to," Kari chuckled, "Hey! Striker! No! Stop messing with that Sheep!" Kari's Skrill, Striker, eyed a scared Sheep before walking away.

Astrid chuckled, "It's not gonna take forever! I'm one the best trainers on Berk; second only to Hiccup!"

"Speaking of whom," Heather took the chance to stir the conversation in a certain direction, "How is he?"

The fun moment shifted to more serious. "He's doing better," Astrid sighed, "He has been distant. And that does worry me a bit. I've asked him why and he just keeps saying that he feels like being alone."

"You know one of the prisoners from Agrippas fort drifted in a few weeks ago," Heather explained, "I asked him how Agrippa broke down the men he captured."

"And?"

"He said something about a pit," Heather thought back to what the man had said, "Anyone that got on Agrippas bad side would be thrown into a pit called "The Pit of Broken Spirits". It's full of decaying dragon corps."

Astrid gasped. She thought nothing of it at the time, but after Hiccup had saved her from falling she thought that he smelled of death. Now she knew why. She fought back pity tears, "I'm glad that bastard is dead."

"Me too," Kari crossed her arms, "And I hope that Bard doesn't get any ideas of escaping prison. You got guards on him, right?"

"Twenty-four seven," Heather reassured, "He's not going anywhere. Except Hell when finally dies."

Stormy, who was rolling around in the dirt like a dog, noticed Astrid, **_'Astrid? You okay?'_**

"Yeah," Astrid sighed, " I'm just...thinking about when Hiccup saved me."

"He jumped off of a dragon didn't he?" Heather had gotten her information of the event from Trader Johann, so she was unsure of how true it was.

"Yeah! It was crazy!" Kari nearly shouted, "I think he was riding a Sand Wraith. I'm glad Toothless caught them."

Heather had heard that Toothless suddenly flew on his own, but she knew that was impossible with his tail injury. Nobody still knows what happened, but Heather thinks that Toothless must have hit something that opened his tail fin. Heather looked at Astrid, who was looking like she was deep in thought. She smiled, "I know that look."

Astrid snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Heather, "What look?"

"I can tell when something big is on your mind," Heather walked closer to Astrid and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't be your friend if I couldn't. Now let me guess; your thinking of Hiccup?"

"I am worried about him being distant."

"That isn't all of it," Kari could sense it.

Astrid had never told anyone about her talk with Hiccup up on top of the cliff, not even Stormy. But now her friends had cornered her, "After we all had returned home I found Hiccup on a cliff on an island next to Berk. He looked like he wanted to be alone, but I wanted to talk to him."

"And?"

"He was shaken up by the whole thing,"Astrid crossed her arms, "He...thanked me for all the help that I've given him. Then he said that he realized something, but before he could tell me Snotlout cam blazing out of nowhere."

"I bet it was 'I love you'," Kari teased.

"What!?" Astrid stepped back, cheeks red, "You don't know that!"

"I dunno. Cliff sides are pretty romantic," Heather joined in on the playful teasing.

"Neither of you two were there so drop it! Astrid ordered.

"Stormy," Kari called to the titan dragon, "Do you know what Hiccup was going to say?"

"Knock it off guys!"

Stormy turned to the girls, a twig in his mouth, **_'No. But he did seem to be nervous about it.'_**

Astrid turned from her friends, face red with embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Heather apologized, "Your right. We weren't there so we don't know."

Astrid turned back towards her friends, the redness on her face was slowly fading away, "Yeah. And besides..."

"Besides what?" Kari asked.

"Uh...nothing," Astrid turned around and climbed on Stormy, "I'm gonna go back to Berk. A Dragon Race is about to start."

'Can't we sit this one out?' Stormy groaned.

"No," Astrid shook her head. The two took off into the sky, leaving Kari and Striker with Heather.

Kari walked up to Heather, "I think she was going to say "I love him"."

"Just give her time," Heather advised, "Something will bring those two together."

"Right," Kari smiled. She then whistled for Striker to come and as he ran past her she jumped on his back. "See ya!" Kari called back as they followed Astrid.


	3. Mysteries in the Night

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Mysteries in the Night**

* * *

The setting sun casted an orange glow upon a tired Berk. The day felt as if it had gone on longer than it usually did and, just to be alone, Hiccup had been flying around over and over. Flying over the same places fifty times over. Toothless wanted to say something, but knew that Hiccup needed this quiet time to himself. And Toothless didn't blame him; not after the things he'd had been through. As Toothless carried his friend through the sky a low rumble caught his ears. His ears perked up. The low rumble was foreign yet...familiar.

Hiccup was laying in between Toothless' wing bones, hie eyes staring straight up in the darkening sky. "Maybe I should just tell him?" he suggested, "He'll understand...right? Toothless?" Hiccup pushed himself up. Just as he sat up Toothless suddenly halted in the air, a roar escaped his throat and echoed all around them. His eyes were dilated and he started spinning in a circle, as if he was looking for something or expecting someone to appear. The excited expression on Toothless' face was usually only seen when he was in a very playful mood.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup tried to regain control of his dragon, "What has gotten into you!?"

Toothless let out a high-pitched roar as he sniffed the air repeatedly.

"What in the world is up with him?"

Hiccup turned see his mother and Cloudjumper flying towards them.

"I-I have no idea!" Hiccup again tried to gain control of his dragon, but failed, "He just started to freak out!"

Cloudjumper looked at his friend, **_'Toothless. What is it?'_**

But Cloudjumpers question fell on deaf ears as Toothless continued to roar out.

"Do you think that you can help me get him back to the house?" Hiccup asked, "He might calm down there."

 ** _O_**

Nighttime had fallen on Berk, but it was anything but quiet.

"ODINS GHOST! WILL YOU SHUT HIM UP!" Stoick roared as he climbed up the stairs to Hiccups room. Toothless was racing around the room, roaring as loudly as he could.

Hiccup, who had his hands covering his ears which provided little support, was standing next to the top of the stairs. "I've tried everything. He's ignored an Eel! He's even more worse than Garff!" Father and son watched as the Night Fury bounced his way from one side of the room to another. "Whoa!" Hiccup ducked as Toothless' tail swung in his direction. Suddenly, Toothless halted and roared out, a Plasma Blast forming in his mouth. "Toothless no!" Hiccup ran over and closed Toothless' mouth before he could fire. The dragon was forced to choke back the fire.

Toothless looked to his friend, confused. The dragon managed to squirm free from Hiccupd grasped and knock his friend onto his back. Then Toothless continued his race around Hiccups bedroom.

Having grown annoyed to no return Stoick rushed forward and grabbed a surprised Toothless. He then pinned the dragons head to the floor. Toothless tried to break free, but Stoick didn't let go. Stoick looked to Hiccup, "If he's not going to shut up then leave him in what's left of the Cove."

"Right," Hiccup sighed.

 ** _O_**

"No! Toothless! This way!" Hiccup struggled to steer Toothless towards the Cove. Toothless roared loudly as he suddenly took a sharp left. "Toothless!"

Out of the shadows Stormy appeared and spooked Toothless; allowing Hiccup to steer him back towards the Cove.

"Man!" Astrid yelled over to Hiccup, "I've never seen any dragon so hyper! It's as if someone has given him some super Dragon Nip!"

"And I have...no idea why he's acting like this, "Hiccup tried to talk and keep Toothless flying forward-not an easy task.

"Do you have any idea on what's up Stormy?" Astrid asked her dragon.

Stormy studied his hyper friend, **_'Well...,'_ ** he thought hard, **_'My only guess is that he senses a dragon that's in heat. But it's have to be another Night Fury. Dragons can't sense when a dragon of another species is in heat.'_**

Hiccup an Astrid stared at each other, shocked. "W-What a minute!" Hiccup stared at the titan Deadly Nadder, "Are you saying that there might be another Night Fury nearby?"

 ** _'Possibly,'_** Stormy guessed, _**'of course different dragon species mate in different way. Male Nadders fight other males to win the affection of a female. As for the Night Fury...uh...well...Toothless is the only one I've ever known so I don't know how they would mate. Though I'm probably wrong. I may be a titan, but I've have yet to find a mate myself. So...'**_

Hiccup sat amazed. After all this time. There might be another Night Fury! And a female at that! "I have to find her," Hiccup said.

"What?"

"I have to find that female," Hiccup explained, "If there really is one then this is a huge moment! Toothless and I have to find her."

"You and Toothless?" Astrid crossed her arms, "I'm coming with you."

"No," Hiccup shook his head, "Stormy might scare her off. Besides if she is ready to mate it should just be her and Toothless."

 _ **'I don't think you should take my assumption so seriously,'**_ Stormy cut in, _**'According to the elder, wild dragons in this area there haven't been a single flock of Night Furies for decades.'**_

"He has a point Hiccup and besides do you really think that you can find a Night Fury at night?" Astrid questioned, "A dragon that is black as the night?"

"Nope," Hiccup smiled, "Toothless will." He patted his hyper friends head.

"Hiccup, it's already super late," Astrid reminded him, "If there really is another Night Fury around and she is in heat then she'll definitely stick around. Let's put Toothless in the Cove and try looking around tomorrow."

Suddenly Toothless roared out; leaving a ringing sound in Hiccup and Astrids ears.

"Unless you want to put up with that all night?"

"Ugh...fine," Hiccup rubbed his ear.

After a short flight Hiccup and Astrid had reached the Cove. The quiet little place where Hiccup and Toothless had bonded in so long ago still bore the scars of the Red Death. The impact of the dragons massive body had decimated most of the place, but it was obvious that nature was in the middle of returning the place to it's former beauty. The path that the Berkians usually took to enter the Cove had been reduced to boulders, leaving the only way in and out to be by flight. They had decided to not repair the entryway as the rock walls next to it looked very unstable.

Hiccup and Astrid landed next to the pond. Hiccup slipped off of Toothless. He looked at his friend, "I wish you would just tell me what's going on." But Toothless looked this way and that, completely ignoring Hiccup. Hiccup sighed, "I hope he tires himself out by tomorrow." He walked over and climbed onto Stormys back. The three took off into the air, catching Toothless' attention. He turned to them and roared out, confused as to why he had been left in the Cove. "I'll be back in the morning, "Hiccup told Toothless as they flew away. Toothless only cocked his head.

 ** _O_**

Late into the night Toothless roared and ran around the Cove. He still didn't understand why Hiccup had left him the Cove. Toothless scratched at the walls. Then he turned around and took to the air, but then he immediately fell to the ground. The dragon laid still, unsure of what had happened in the past few hours. All he remembered was that low rumble. Toothless stared at the ground, completely tired out. He closed his eyes. And then the same rumble as before vibrated through the area. Toothless perked his head up. This time the rumble sounded farther away.

Toothless forced himself to his feet. He tried to listen to the rumble, in hopes to figure out where it was coming from. The rumble sounded weak, as if the maker was very tired. Toothless roared out to the rumble, but it faded out. Toothless waited, hoping to hear it again. Yet after five minutes it never came back so he laid down. Toothless curled up, forgetting to light up the earth underneath them.

As the black dragon fell asleep his thoughts were only of that sound. When he first heard the rumble it sounded unique. It sounded beautiful. It entranced Toothless. It was stronger than any call of the Death Song and Toothless wanted to find it. But now the rumble sounded distant. Toothless wasn't sure on if the maker had left completely or just simply stopped to sleep. Whatever the maker of that rumble was doing Toothless knew that he had to find it.

* * *

 _I want to apologies if this chapter doesn't seem that great or well written. For the past few days I've been sick with a runny nose, an annoying cough, and a sore throat. But I promised a chapter every Saturday so it had to be done! Though, I'm not to pleased with how I ended it. I know why I feel bad. It's my allergies. I am the human groundhog! When my allergies start fucking up it means that Spring is here! Ugh, one of two reasons why I hate Spring..._


	4. Fire and Ice

**_Okay, so I did a little checking. If I continue to follow my 'chapter every Saturday' schedule then this story won't be finished until SEPTEMBER! That's way to far into the year! This can be fixed however. If you wish I can change the schedule for every TUESDAY and SATURDAY. Please tell me in a review!_** ** _I know that are A LOT more people that read my story but doesn't leave a review! You can leave a simple "yes" or "no". And yes this does mean that this story has 30 chapters like Scars and Broken. Because of Scars I have subconsciously limited myself to 30 chapters per story XD That is unless I decide to write a story that I know will take more than 30 chapters to complete *hint hint*_**

 ** _So please tell me if want two chapters a week and enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Fire and Ice**

* * *

As Hiccup and Astrid left to leave Toothless in the cove, Stoick and Valka sat quietly in their home. Valka was preapring for bed when Stoick suddenly spoke. "What am I gonna do with that boy?" he asked.

Valka turned towards her husband, "Do you really blame him considering the things he's been through?"

Stoick sighed as he pushed his chair out and stood "I know. But he never talks to people anymore. He's letting his fear of hurting someone take over him. I'm not going to be around forever."

Valka walked up to him, "Just give him time. It's all he needs."

"But how much time?" Stoick asked, "Hiccup has the makings for a fine Chief, but..." He let his sentence trail off with nothing more to say.

"Believe in him, "Valka begged, "Hiccup has faced many things before and he had more than just Toothless to face them with."

Stoick nearly chuckled at what Valka had said, "You mean Astrid? Ah! I don't see why he's so nervous. Astrid is strong, tough, and stubborn. It's not like she's gonna bite his head off."

"I've noticed too," Valka smiled, "Anytime she flies by he can't look away. But I believe that I know why he's being so shy."

"Why?"

"She's been the one helping him with his condition, "Valka explained, "More so than even us. I think Hiccup has come to think of her as a "safe place". And he may be scared of trying something and have it end up ruining their friendship."

Stoick pondered on this. "Hm, You may be right," he agreed, "But still, he's twenty-three."

Valka eyed Stoick, "Exactly how old were you when you and I were married?"

"...that's besides the point!" Stoick walked away from his wife and prepared himself for bed, "I'm just trying to do what's best for him."

"I know," Valka walked over and kissed Stoicks cheek. Then she turned and when to sleep.

 _Thick fog surrounded Stoick on every side. The Chief was unable to see ten feet in front of him. Stoick squinted his eyes as he looked around. "Hiccup," he called out, "Valka?" Stoick took a step forward, unsure of where he was. Then, out of nowhere, he felt off balance and even rocky as if he was on a boat._

 _The squeak of wooden caught his attention. Stoick spun around; hoping to see someone, but still nobody showed themselves. "Who's there!?" Stoick shouted, "Show yourself!"_

 _A voice lingered in softly. "I'm not ready," it said, "I can't be Chief..."_

 _"Hiccup?" Stoick stepped forward to where he believed Hiccup's voice came from._

 _"I'm sorry dad...I can't take over just yet...I...I might..."_

 _"Hiccup!" Stoick tried to call out to his son, but it grew eerily quiet. 'Oh Hiccup', Stoick thought, 'I know that you've been through a lot...but...I guess I can delay my retirement for a little while longer. For you.'_

 _Suddenly, the dense fog was filled an icy chill. A chill that even Stoick had never felt before. It made his bones shiver. Someone was here, Stoick could feel it in his guts. Someone he knew. Someone he hated. Stoick slowly scanned the area, even though that was pointless due to the fog. "Hm?" He saw a flicker of light. The spark of a fire?_

 _Stoick walked carefully towards the fire. He watched as it swung back and forth, as if it was trying to scare something off. "Get away!" Stoick heard, "S-Stay back!"_

 _"Hiccup!?" Stoick rushed forward, but stopped when heard a crunch under his feet. He looked down and saw arrows scattered about._

 _They were lit._

 _Stoick stood there, to shaken up for words. He understood now. The Gods were warning him about the future. As the old Chief looked up the fog began to lift. He could now see the outline of a figure. A figure he knows so much. The figure was waving around the fire rapidly, but nothing was around him._

 _Behind Stoick it was ice cold, freezing even. Ahead of him was burning hot. As if he was staring at the flames of Hell themselves. He knew that he had to choose which way to go; forward or backwards. Without hesitation Stoick took a step forward, the arrows crunching under his feet. The figure in front of him stopped waving their fire and turned slightly towards the sound._

 _Suddenly Stoick stopped. 'I'm not going to be around forever. Will he be fine without me?' the question snaked around Stoicks mind. Stoick looked at the figure. A single tear rolled down his eye. "A father does what's best for his son, "Stoick told himself. He walked forward, no intention of stopping or turning back. But then, the figure lunged straight for Stoick. He flung his arms up to defend himself._

Stoick jumped awake. He was at his table. Stoick remembered that he told Valka that he was going to finish a few more things then head to bed. He saw that someone had placed a blanket over him. Stoick was careful to move his chair so nobody woke to the sound. He stood. The fire was nearly dead. Stoick stepped forward to feed it some logs when his eyes caught the stairs.

 _Hiccup..._

Stoick walked over and climbed the small set of stairs. Having no door Stoick stood just inside of Hiccups room. He watched as Hiccup laid sleeping, blanket on the floor. Stoick walked over, picked up the blanket, and placed on a sleeping Hiccup. He looked over and saw that Toothless' bed was empty. Seeing that was odd. Everyone had gotten use to the dragon snores coming from the Night Fury as he slept in front of Hiccups bed, like that of a loyal dog. This thought made Stoick smile. Then he turned an quietly went down the stairs.

He returned to his table and grabbed a paper and charcoal pencil. Then he began to write. Stoick wasn't the best at it, but he choose his words carefully. Once he was satisfied with what he wrote Stoick rolled it up like a scroll and tied it with a small piece of rope. For a moment Stoick stood there, pondering. Who would he give this to? Stoick looked to his wife who was sleeping soundly in the bed underneath Hiccups room. He shook his head. _No, I know who hold onto this,_ Stoick turned and left his home, he was careful to close the door gently. Then he started for the docks.

* * *

 _P.s. KelseyAlica I know that I told you in the PM that this chapter was going to be short and simple, but when I got writing it I realized that the chat between Stoick and Valka would not be enough for a chapter. So I added the dream, yet it ended up writing itself XD_


	5. Danger from the North

_Please leave a review! This story shall be coming to two times a week!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Danger in the North**

* * *

The wind was strong and icy cold. Angry waves crashed against each other violently. The Dragon Hunter, Eret, Son of Eret, struggled to keep his ship from flipping over. "Keep those sails open!" he yelled to his crew, "If we don't get this shipment of dragons to Drago he'll have our heads!".

His men grunted as they worked. Some pulled ropes that were connected to the sails in an attempt to keep them open; just as Eert has ordered. Others were running around the deck trying to prevent anything that fell from knocking into a fellow crew member. Amoung the crashing thunder and raging wind the roars and grunts of dragons could slightly be heard from below deck. The captured beasts demanded their freedom; this storm was nothing to them. The Dragon Hunters ignored the cries and continued to work. Eret shielded his eyes from the rain as he tried to look ahead. He couldn't see much, but his many days at sea told him that they were going in the right direction. Although secretly Eret feared the mad man and did not want to dock in his camp he knew that he had to get his men out of the storm. "We're almost there!" he shouted to reassure his men, "Just a little more!".

 ** _'Release us!'_** one of the dragons cried out. But it fell on deaf ears as the Hunters did not understand them. The dragons arranged from big to small, from two legged to four legged, and all were as colorful as a rainbow. The Hunters had captured these many different dragons from the nearby islands. However, Eret dared to not trap dragons near the island of Berk. The day that the mighty Alpha and his dragon army attacked his fort was left burned in his memory forever. But there was one thing that he would never forget above anything else; the Bewilderbeast. Eret remembered overhearing some of men talk about how there was rouge Dragon Rider who had a white Bewilderbeast by their side as they attacked Dragon Hunting forts and ships. He was sure that the Bewilderbeast that attacked his fort was that same one he heard about. Eret was unsure on if he should tell Drago or not. Soon the entrance to the camp was in site and Eret, although nervous beyond belief, was thankful to finally get out of the storm.

 ** _O_**

"Right then, let's get these dragons to Drago. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get out of this storm," Eret said as some of his men began to unloading their angry batch of dragons. He grimaced at the sight of how many they were able to catch since that Bewilderbeast showed up out of nowhere and released their captured dragons. How was he suppose to explain to his boss about loosing those dragons? _I'll just say that business was a little slow around this time_ , He thought to himself. _After all around this time it's quite difficult to capture any dragons since some were migrating to islands to prepare to lay their eggs._

"Alright, let me do the talking and keep your mouths shut," He instructed the crew as they were getting close, "If anyone asks why we are low with this batch don't answer them or say business was slow."

"I don't think lying to the boss will do us any good, remember what happened the last time?" one crewmember asked, "Drago doesn't take well to excuses, especially if they were lies."

"It's a half truth," Eret pointed out, "Now shut up before I make you swim back to the fort!"

The men heaved and pushed the drugged but snarling dragons into carts and tied them up the best they could. Eret stared worryingly at the batch. They had plenty of Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, and some Gronckles, but Drago had always demanded more "exotic" dragons. Eret once toyed with the idea of capturing a Death Song and using it's call to lure in dragons, but, after many failed attempts to capture one the idea was scrapped.

Slowly his ship sailed past the massive icy walls that formed an entrance. Then they came upon an army size group of ships. All of the ships dwarfed Erets ship and were just as terrifying looking as any dragon. He could hear the rumbling sound of massive bubbles rising to the surface and popping somewhere is the middle of all the ships. Eret immediately rubbed the left side of his chest; the memory of what happened last time he failed to bring in dragons instantly surfaced to the front his mind.

"Over here!"

Eret turned and saw some of Dragos men waving them down. The crew turned the ship in their direction. Once they docked the dragons were loaded off and hauled over to Drago.

"This all ya got?" one of Dragos men asked.

"It's the egg laying season," Eret reminded him, "A lot have migrated away from these parts." Eret then turned and walked off to see Drago. He knew that Drago was going to demand to know why there were not as many dragons as he usually had so hiding or running was not going to help.

 ** _O_**

The warships laid docked in the camp. There was as many as thirty huge and intimidating warships all lined up, ready to go at anytime. In the middle of this docked army arose massive bubbles from below the surface. Directly above a very tall and dark man stood watching. His thick dreadlocks dangled in his face as he smiled. His secret weapon was almost ready.

"Drago!" he heard from behind.

Drago Bludvist grunted as he turned around to see Eret, Son of Eret walking up to him with three cart fulls of sleeping dragons.

"I see that your keeping warm up here, "Eret chuckled nervously, "But as you can see I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons...just like I promised."

Drago studied the dragons. He could tell that Eret had traveled to many different islands to get these dragons.

He was displeased.

Drago glared at Eret, "You have given me one to many of the same dragons."

"Ah yes," Eret forced himself to look Drago in the eyes, "Well you see it's the migrating season for the dragons. They flew south to lay their eggs. These one here, well, we got them before they could fly off you see."

Drago eyed down Eret as he stepped forward, not believing in the obvious lie. "How many?" he asked.

"Uh..." Eret turned to his men, confused, "How many what?"

Suddenly, Drago lunged forward and roughly grabbed Eret by his throat then held him high into the air. "How many did that Rider take?"

"Oh, yo-you mean _that_ Rider," Eret chocked out, "They...uh...you see...they didn't attack my fort...a-a-at least _they_ didn't...uh...as from what I could see and from what my men told me...there were no humans with that attack...j-just the Alpha...Though it was bit strange. He attacked around the same time I had just captured a group of Dragon Riders and a...uh..." Eret instantly shut his mouth, realizing that he was saying to much.

"And what?" Dragon squeezed Erets throat, demanding him to tell.

Eret coughed as air left his lungs. "...Night...Fury," he chocked out.

Dragos eyes lit up and he dropped Eret in surprise. "Night Fury?" Drago questioned.

Eret coughed as he wheezed. His hand clasped his throat, thankful to be free from Dragos death grip.

"Where is it?" Drago demanded.

"The Night Fury?" Eret heaved in and out as he slowly recovered, "Uh...not sure. The attack was at night and being a Night Fury it was hard to see once it got into the air."

Drago gave a snarl and picked Eret up again, this time by the collar of his shirt.

"The Alpha headed south!" Eret immediately spouted out, "So did the Night Fury! But it seemed as if the dragon couldn't fly on it's own. Someone rode on it's back. I-I couldn't tell who it was or what tribe they were from, but I do know that the only tribes south of here are the Beserkers, Meatheads, Lava Louts, Bog-Burglars, and Berkains. The Night Fury could be with any of them!"

Drago stood there, pondering, _The Alphas nest is north of here. So why would it head south after an attack?_ Then a devilsih idea came to him. Drago dropped Eret and turned. He climbed up to his perch above the men and stood proudly before them. "Stop all preparations!" he shouted, "It has come to my attention that the Alpha and its Dragon Rider have changed homes. Now they sit comfortably in the Barbaric Archipelago nearby. We will force our way in there and find them; tribe by tribe! We will take down their Alpha! We will take their dragons! And that Night Fury will be mine to have!"

All around Dragos men cheered and yelled. The thought of battle delighted them to no end. With determination in their hearts Dragos men took off to the warships.

Eret, meanwhile, had been slowly crawling away. He hoped that he could slip out unseen.

"And you," Dragon roared out to Eret, "I don't need you anymore!"

Eret bolted up, "It seems so...uh...so I'll get out of your hair..."

"Get rid of him," Drago commanded.

Five of Dragos men turned and aimed their weapons towards Eret and slowly moved forward.

"Oh Drago please...," Eret backed up, "There is no need for this." He felt the wooden wall of a ship touch his back as he backed up into a corner. Then, among the commotion, Eret heard the sound of groaning. He looked and saw that one of the Monstrous Nightmares that he had captured was waking up. Thinking on his toes Eret bolted past the men and yanked the Nightmares head int he direction of the attackers. Dazed and confused the dragon tried to shake Eret off him and instinctively released its fire. Dragos men jumped out of the way and Eret took the chance to escape. He weaved his way through Dragos men and rushed down the docks. "Go! Go!" he screamed to his crew.

Although confused by the commotion Erets crew got to work and by the time Eret leaped onto the ship it was ready to sail. When the ship was a safe distance away Eret turned and looked back to see that a large group of Draos men had chased him to docks. He breathed heavily as he sat on his knees.

"What was all that sir?" one of Erets crew asked.

"He has no use for us anymore," Eret said plainly.

"Then what do we now?" another asked, "We're Dragon Hunters. Were can we go?"

Eret sat back and thought for a moment. Then he looked back at Dragos camp. "We warn them," he finally said.

"Warn? Who?"

Feeling a sting in his heart Eret stood up and turned towards his men, "We warn the people of the Barbaric Archipelago. They must know about Drago."

* * *

 _I would like to give a HUGE shout-out to my long time friend and fellow writer_ _Leilani Eretson (Kari Haddock) or some of you may know her as SkrillQueen over on Wattpad. I felt pressured to get this up, but had a mental block. I asked for her help and she didn't hesitate to do so. She wrote a part of this chapter for me. I have edited it to fit my style of writing so...only she knows what part that is. This is the very first time that I had someone write a part of my story. I hope that you guys don't mind. She herself is a very good writer and I suggest that you go give her stories a shot over on Wattpad!_

 _This isn't the first time that I gave a nod to my friend. Kari and her Skrill, Striker, are Leis very own OCs...well...an alternate version of them._


	6. A Scaly Love Expert?

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Scaly Love Expert?**

* * *

Hiccup awoke with a yawn early the next morning. For a split second he wondered why it was so quiet. Then he remembered; Toothless was in the Cove. Hiccup stretched out his arms and sat up on his knees in bed. He looked to the large window directly above him; it was still dark out. Hiccup had become so accustomed to being awoken before the sun by his scaly friend. He slipped out of bed, still half asleep. Not bothering to see if his parents were still sleeping Hiccup walked down the stairs and out the door. Hiccup stood at the door to stretch again. As he did he looked out towards the still sleeping village-minus the dragons. Hiccup smiled, he loved this time of day. Just him. No Snotlout, no twins, to trouble causing dragon. Usually this moment was shared with Toothless way up in the air at impossible speeds.

 ** _'Morning Hiccup.'_**

Hiccup turned and saw a sleepy Cloudjumper exiting his barn.

"Hey Cloudjumper," Hiccup walked over and patted the large dragon.

 _ **'Going to get Toothless?'**_ Cloudjumper yawned.

"Yeah," began his walk towards the forest, "I hope that he's gotten over whatever was wrong with him. Stormy said that it might be a female Night Fury. Do you think so?"

 ** _'Hmm,'_** Cloudjumper joined Hiccup on his walk, ** _'Every dragon species courts and mates differently. For example, the males of my species try to bring good food to the female and fight other males that try to butt in. Though, since Night Furies are so rare I doubt that anybody would know their style of courting other than a Night Fury itself.'_**

"Well Toothless wouldn't say a thing while he was freaking out," Hiccup sighed, "I don't even know if it another Night Fury that made him go nuts."

 _ **'You just hope?'**_ Cloudjumper assumed as the two approached a Dragon Feeding Station that sat near the edge of the forest. The smell of the piles of fish swam up to Cloudjumpers nose and made the dragon hungry.

"All I can do is hope," Hiccup reached into the Feeding Station. He pulled out a Salmon and tossed it to Cloudjumper, who ate it immedietly. "I know that this hasn't been proven true, but...what if the Night Fury species isn't rare? What if they're near extinction? I want to do anything I can to help out!"

 ** _'Of course,'_** Cloudjumper agreed, **_'The Night Fury is one of the only dragon species that is apart of the "Alpha Species". It would be a shame to loose them. But...enough about that. What about you?'_**

"What about me?"

 ** _'You. Astrid. When are you two going to start courting?'_**

Hiccup felt his legs nearly buckle, "What? I-I-I don't know what your talking about!"

Cloudjumper reached forward and snatched another fish from the Feeding Station. He swallowed it in one gulp, _**'You humans aren't that subtle about your attraction to the opposite sex. Your face is red Hiccup.'**_ He bent down and grabbed another fish, **_'It'd be good to try before another male comes along.'_**

"I'm going to go get Toothless," Hiccup, embarrassed beyond belief, stomped off towards the Cove.

Cloudjumper watched as Hiccup walked quickly away. Then he turned to continue to eat when he was saw someone walking up, it was Stoick. **_'Morning Chief!'_**

"Good morning Cloudjumper," Stoick walked up and patted the dragons head, "Uh...what's with him?"

Cloudjumper looked back just as Hiccup disappeared into the forest, **_'Uh...touchy subject. Humans are so weird sometimes. But, why are you up so early? You usually get up with the sun.'_**

"Ah, yes. About that. I was just wanting Thornado to know, but I guess that I can tell you too. Just...keep it to yourself. Not even Valka must know."

 ** _O_**

Hiccup walked through the forest; his mind still on what Cloudjumper said. "No need to rush things," Hiccup mumbled to himself. He pushed aside a branch when he remembered something important, "Oh, right. I have to fly in." Hiccup turned and walked back to the village. Hiccup was near the edge of the forest when he saw his father with Cloudjumper. "Oh, why is he up so early?"

 ** _'Are you sure that you want to keep that from him?'_** Hiccup heard Cloudjumper ask, **_'Isn't that something you'd want to prevent?'_**

"I'm fully aware of what it was trying to tel me," Stoick reassured Cloudjumper.

 ** _'What about Valka? She has a right to know.'_**

"Yes...well...I'll think about it," Stoick patted Cloudjumpers head and walked off.

 _ **'You better know what your doing,'**_ Cloudjumper huffed. He turned around to continue eating but nearly jumped when he saw Hiccup sanding there, **_'Oh! Good lords Hiccup your as quiet as your dragon. Didn't you just leave to go get him?'_**

"I forgot that I need a dragon to fly in. What were you and my dad just talking about? What does he need to prevent?"

 _ **'Just...Chief stuff. I don't mind flying you into Cove.'**_ The dragon positioned himself so Hiccup could climb on.

"Why is he unsure about telling my mom? Is something going to happen!?"

 ** _'No, nothing. Trust me. It's nothing. Come on let's got get Toothless.'_** Cloudjumper nudged Hiccup closer to him, urging him to get on.

Hiccup climbed onto Cloudjumper. He held on as the big dragon took off into the air. Hiccup looked back to where Stoick had walked of to. _Just what are you keeping from me? And why?_


	7. Angry Mother

_Please leave a review! I find it ironic that I get to this chapter at this time. My life-long family friend just became a dad last Wednesday. Her name is Manessa Grace (probably spelled wrong since it's a bible name)._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Angry Mother**

* * *

Hiccup had decided to not pressure Stoick about what he was hiding. He didn't have time to anyways. For the past few days the number of dragons that lived in the nearby islands have dropped. Nobody knew why and the dragons that were still sticking around weren't saying much. Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders decided to stake out a nearby island and follow any dragon that leaves in the middle of the night. They would follow the dragon and, hopefully, find out what was making them leave.

"Well, I know one thing," Hiccup whispered to the other Riders as he watched the two wild Deadly Nadders below them, "These dragons are very uneasy about something." The Riders watched as the Nadders below stomped around; the spines on their tails were up. The dragons didn't speak, but made loud hisses, grunts, and growls. "Have any idea on what would make them so upset?" Hiccup asked Astrid and Andres.

The two Deadly Nadder experts studied the pair below. "Hmm...It might be a territorial fight or they might be fighting for a female," Andres suggested.

"No, no. The one on the left is definitely a female. They might be a breeding pair and something might have happened to their baby," Astrid assumed.

"Well neither of those explain why an Archipelago of dragons have suddenly started fleeing their homes," Fishlegs sat back on his butt, his back was sore from watching the same two dragons for an hour.

"Toothless, do you know what's up?" Hiccup asked. He looked back to his dragon, but the Night Fury didn't hear him. The dragon was sniffing the ground and his ears were perked up; as if he was trying to hear something only he could hear. After Hiccup picked Toothless up from the Cove the dragon finally told him about the rumble he heard. Hiccup never heard a rumble when Toothless started freaking out so when Hiccup asked Toothless to describe it Toothless only said that it was "sweet". All Hiccup could do was sigh and wonder what Toothless meant.

"Something's happening," Snotlout brought Hiccups attention back to the Nadders. The Riders watched as the Nadder on the left suddenly started to roar loudly at the other one. It stomped it's feet before spinning around and smacking the other Nadder with it's tail. The other Nadder, meanwhile, backed up and lowered their head.

 ** _'How could you!?'_** the angry Nadder finally spoke.

 ** _'I'm sorry,'_** the other Nadder apologized while looking down, _**'I don't know what happened.'**_

"It is a breeding pair," Astrid confirmed, "Their must be Dragon Hunters around here."

"Really? After the incident with you two," Snotlout pointed to Hiccup and Astrid, "Dragon Hunters have been to scared to hunt anywhere near Berk after that. Their baby might of just wondered off."

"We should try to find it," Hiccup suggested.

"Can we start tomorrow morning?" Fishlegs asked, "Both my back and neck are really sore."

"I can fix that for you," Tuffnut offered.

"Uh...you remembered what happened last time you gave someone a massage?" Ruffnut reminded her brother.

"Hey, it's wasn't my fault, "Tuffnut defended himself, "He never told me that he had old, weak bones."

"Guys, focus!" Kari huffed.

Suddenly, the female Deadly Nadder roared out; catching the Riders off guard. She flapped her wings and rose up into the air. Then she growled and released her fire at her mate. The male Nadder dodged the flames and flew away.

"Okay I know that her baby is missing, but that is a bit much," Hiccup stood up; intending to calm her down. But before he could jump down she took off into the night sky. She flew just above the tree lines of the forest. The Nadder roared out and looked from side to side; hoping to spot her baby. Then she roared out and set a tree on fire.

Hiccup rushed over and climbed onto Toothless. The two then took off after the dragon.

"Is he really going after that dragon? This has nothing to do with us," Fishlegs watched as Hiccup and Toothless disappeared into the sky.

"It's Hiccup," Astrid reminded her friend, "Of course he is."

The other Dragon Riders hopped onto their dragons and followed Hiccup as he chased the angry mother.


	8. The Whispers of a Dragon

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Whispers of a Dragon**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew after the angry Deadly Nadder. She roared and set fire to trees as she flew across the treetops. She looked left to right; hoping to spot her baby.

"Fishlegs, Andres, and Twins," Hiccup shouted above the wind, "Try to put the fires out!" Without hesitation the four broke off to search for water.

"Uh...do you even have a plan?" Astrid asked as she flew up next to Hiccup.

"Of course I do," Hiccup answered rather quickly; even though in reality he had had none.

"Then do tell," Astrid saw through the lie.

"Uh...well...," Hiccup tried to think as fast as he could. Then, an idea came, "You guys try and lead her away from the forest and to the beach. Toothless and I will cut her off there." And before anyone could protest the two took off.

"Alright, come on guys," Astrid called out to her fellow Riders.

Astrid, Snotlout, and Kari steered the Deadly Nadder through the forest. "Nope." Snotlout redirected her, "You go this way!"

 ** _'Leave me be humans!_** ' the Nadder growled, **_'I must find my baby!'_**

"We're trying to help you," Kari explained, "We're just leading you away from the forest so you don't set it a blaze in your rage."

 _ **'NO! They're here! I can smell them!'**_

"Them? Who?" Astrid had an idea.

 ** _'Those filthy hunters,'_** the Nadder hissed, ** _'I caught their scent a while back.'_**

"Hunters!?" Kari gasped, "So close to Berk? Why?"

The mother suddenly stopped. She turned around and faced the Riders. _ **'Because...of him!'**_

 _ **O**_

Hiccup and Toothless waited on the cliffs next to the beach. "What's taking them?" Hiccup scanned the forest, "They should have steered her here by now."

 ** _'She may be putting up a fight,'_ ** Toothless suggested, **_'She is an angry dragon mother.'_**

"Yeah," Hiccup had to agree.

 ** _'Hey...Night Fury...'_**

The two turned to the voice, but couldn't spot who it came from.

 ** _'Down here!'_**

They looked down to see a male Thunderdrum and his three babies. **_'You need to get out of here,'_** he warned.

 ** _'What? Why?'_**

 ** _'Because of him!'_**

"Him?" Hiccup wondered who this dragon was talking about, "Who is 'him'?"

 ** _'A very, very scary human,'_ ** the Thunderdrum explained.

 ** _O_**

 _ **'He appeared with his army from the North,'** _ the Nadder explained, ** _'He stinks of dragon blood!'_**

The Riders looked at _each_ other, concerned.

We've dealt with Dragon Hunters before," Astrid reassured the Nadder, "This guys will be no different!"

 ** _'It's not just him you need to worry about!'_** the Nadder yelled, making the Riders jump, _**'You need to worry about his bad dragon too!'**_

 _ **O**_

"Bad dragon?" Hiccup questioned, "What kind of dragon is it?"

 ** _'Nobody knows,'_** the Thunderdrum admitted, **_'We can sense him. He's a huge Tidal Class dragon. Whenever a dragon senses his presents their instincts take over and they flee.'_**

"So that's why the dragons have been leaving," Hiccup processed this all in his head. What kind of dragon could it be?

 _ **'The man and his beast will definitely go after you my Night Fury brother,'** _ the Thunderdrum warned, ** _'For the sake of your species you must run.'_**

 ** _'Um...I thank you for the warning,'_** Toothless smiled, ** _"But...I'm not the type to just run.'_**

 ** _'You MUST!'_** the Thunderdrum yelled, ** _'One dragon got a glimpse of him. They couldn't tell for sure...but he looked to have a cape that was made from Night Fury skin.'_**

"What!?" Both Toothless and Hiccup coursed.

 _ **O**_

"Okay...Maybe we can't deal with him," Astrid was the type to never show fear no matter what, yet after hearing about this man and his dragon she was, understandingly, frightened.

"Does any dragon know where he is?" Snotlout asked, "If his dragon is as big as you say it is then it should be easy to track?"

 _ **'Have you not been listening?'**_ the Harder hissed, _**'That dragon he has makes dragons flee on instinct! Ugh, it must be a water dragon of the Alpha Species...I-I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! I MUST FIND MY CHILD!'**_ But before she could leave Hiccup and Toothless flew up. A little green Terrible Terror, Sharpshooter, was riding on Hiccups shoulder.

"Hiccup" Astrid turned to him, "We have a serious problem. This insane Dragon Hunter and his dragon are-"

"Oh I know," Hiccup informed, "A wild Thunderdrum told me. But he's the least of our problems at the moment. I just got a Terror Mail from my dad. He said that there are Dragon Hunters on Dragon Island. My mom and him are doing their best to hold them off, but they need our help. Let's go get Fishlegs and the others and head over there."

 _ **'I'm coming too!'**_ the Nadder exclaimed, _**'They may be the ones who took my baby!'**_

"Be my guest," Hiccup then took off towards Dragon Island? The Riders and the mother Nadder quickly followed suit.


	9. Dragon Riders Vs Dragon Hunters

_Please leave a review! Why did nobody tell me that I messed up the chapter number on chapter seven? I only noticed that thanks to the Wattpad version of this story ( I just copy and paste this story to over there)._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Dragon Riders Vs Dragon Hunters**

* * *

Hiccup and the others flew as fast as they could to Dragon Island. The island they were on, Sunside Beach, was the farthest uninhabited island from Dragon Island. A million thoughts ran through Hiccups head. Are these Dragon Hunters workers of that man the Thunderdrum spoke about? If not, then why hunt so close to Berk? After the death of Her, who now goes by the names of either Queen or Red Death, the number of hunted dragons dropped around the Archipelago. It dropped even more after the Argrippa and Bard incident. The Hunters left because they didn't want to have a run-in with Hiccup and, after hearing about the Alpha, his mother. _I guess my little condition has brought something good_ , Hiccup thought, _But it sounds like that guy isn't from this Archipelago. That's both good and bad._ "There! Dragon Island!".

 ** _'THAT'S THEM! THE SCENT IS STRONG! THEY HAVE MY BABY!'_** the mother Deadly Nadder roared.

"We'll help you get them back," Hiccup promised, "But first we need to find my parents. Stormy, Stormtwister. Do have their scent?"

The two Nadders sniffed the air. **_'This way!'_** they both took off to the towards the now dormant volcano. As they flew up the Riders heard shouting.

"Look!" Kari pointed, "There are the Hunters!" Down below the Dragon Hunters were trying to get their traps set. Every now and then one of them would glance left and right; as if he was expecting for someone to pop out of nowhere.

"Wait...Hiccup don't their cloths look familiar?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup studied the clothing, "Hey, your right. Those Hunters are-"

 ** _'DEAD!'_** the mother Nadder shot off towards the Hunters, rage in her eyes.

"No!...Ugh...Those men appear to be one of Viggos men," Hiccup finished, "But...my dad threw them all in jail, right?"

"I think some of the men escaped when we attacked his base," Fishlegs assumed.

"I doesn't matter," Hiccup quickly got ready for action, "Astrid, Kari, Andres. You guys and me will back up the mother Nadder. The rest of you guys go find my parents."

"Right," everyone coursed.

 _ **O**_

The Dragon Hunters were in a fury of haste. Half of their supplies were destroyed by the Berk Chief and his wife. Who knew how long it'll be before they returned.

"Dragons!"

The mother Nadder dived at the Hunters as fast as she could go. Then she released her fire and destroyed the traps that had been set out.

One of the Hunters quickly grabbed a Dragon Root Bow and Arrow. He trailed the Nadder; waiting for the right moment. But just as he was going to fire he heard the dreaded whistle. "Night Fury!" one them shouted, "Get down!"

Toothless shot three Plasma Blasts and sent half of the Hunters flying. "Yeah!" Hiccup cheered, "Nice shot bud!"

 ** _'As always!'_ ** Toothless boasted.

"Stormy, Spine Shot!" Astrid ordered.

The titan Deadly Nadder dived at the men then flung his tail spines. The large spines pinned a few to the ground and just barely hit another one.

"Show 'em our speed!" Andres smiled, "Stoooorm...twwwister!"

Taking two Hunters by surprise Andres and Stormtwister quickly flew in circles around them. They flew faster and faster. The Hunters tried to keep and eye on them so they could shot, but they quickly grew dizzy. Then Toothless shot a blast and they flew themselves.

"Nobody can withstand that technique!" Andres cheered.

"Do you have to show off at time like this!?" Kari screamed at the two, "My Gods your as bad Snotlout sometimes!"

Andres gasped, "How could you!? That is the cruelest insult in the Viking world!" He grabbed the center of his shirt, tilted his head back, and made sobbing sounds as his acted like heart had really been shattered.

"Guys! Focus!" Hiccup yelled to them.

The Hunters tried to hold their own, but soon found themselves on the losing side. "Retreat!" one ordered.

 _ **'No you don't!'**_ the mother Nadder quickly chased after them.

"Let's get 'em Toothless," Hiccup patted his dragons head. But instead of flying after them Toothless' ears perked up. His eyes dilated and he constantly sniffed the air. Toothless let out a high pitch roar. "Oh not now!" Hiccup groaned as he lost control of his dragon.

"Hiccup?" Astrid flew over.

"You guys go after them!" Hiccup ordered, "I'll...catch up."

The others took of in the direction of the Hunters.

 ** _O_**

"Stoick! Sir!" Fishlegs called out, "Mrs. Haddock!" He and the others looked for their Chief.

"Fishlegs!" they turned to see Stoick and Valka flying to them. "I can hear that my son has already engaged them in battle."

"Uh...no that was a wild Deadly Nadder mother, sir," Fishlegs corrected him.

"Let's go assist them," Stoick ordered. But before they moved a high pitched roar suddenly sounded; nearly taking out their hearing.

"Oh, I...think that was Toothless," Valka chuckled as she rubbed her ear.

Stoick sighed. He still had no idea why Toothless freaked out that one time. "Come on!" he and Thornado flew off.

 ** _'Are you sure about this?'_** Thornado asked quietly so nobody else could hear, **_'It's getting pretty foggy. The fog around Dragon Island randomly disappeared when the Queen was killed. It randomly coming back now-'_**

"I know," Stoick looked ahead. The fog was coming back ** _. I'm not going to be around forever_** , Stoick thought, _**Besides, I know that he would never mean to do willingly.**_

 _ **O**_

"Toothless...focus!" Hiccup tried to get his dragon to pay attention.

 ** _'It's so sweet...'_ ** Toothless smiled.

"How can a rumbling sound be "sweet"?"

 ** _'It's not just a sound,'_** Toothless sniffed that air.

"Well...we have Dragon Hunters Toothless, " Hiccup reminded the dragon, "Can we take care of them?" But, Toothless paid no attention. "Ugh, Fine." Hiccup slipped his feet out of the stirrups and jumped off of Toothless. He rolled just as he hit the ground.

Without the support of his Rider Toothless lost balance and crashed onto the ground. He stood up and shook off the dirt. **_'Hiccup? What was that for?'_**

"If your not going to cooperate then your staying right here," Hiccup walked over and dug into the built-in saddle bag. He pulled out some rope, "I don't want you to get hit by one of those arrows." Hiccup tied the rope around the front strap of Toothless' saddle. Then he tied the other end to a tree. "Stay," he ordered. Hiccup started his way towards the others.

 ** _'I don't need to be tied down like a dog,'_** Toothless huffed.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, "But seeing how crazy you get when that rumble is around I can't trust you to not run off."

 _ **'Hiccup!'**_ Toothless glanced around, the fog was thickening. **_'I have a very bad feeling about this!'_** But, Hiccup was already gone.


	10. Mistaken Identity

_Please leave a review! **sighs** I have been dreading this chapter since I first thought up the story._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Mistaken Identity**

* * *

Hiccup crept through the forest; Inferno in hand in case if one of the Hunters tries to jump him. It was getting very foggy. It was as if Dragon Island was trying to return to the Dragon's Nest it once was. After the death of the Queen the island suddenly sprung to life; the dragons that She had under her control could sense their new freedom. But now...there was no dragon in sight. There was no way that one little Dragon Hunting ship could scare off an island of dragons. _It's that man_ , Hiccup assumed, _We've got to stop him before he drives out all the dragons._

Hiccup stopped and listened. Not even the sound of chirping birds sang through the forest. Hiccup gulped; his nerves stood on end. "Maybe Toothless was right," he whispered to himself, "This creepy atmosphere is leading up to something bad. But, I need to go help the others." Hiccup squinted his eyes, but the fog had grown too thick. Hiccup walked around for another few minutes before he realized that the fog had completely gotten him lost. "Great..." Hiccup groaned. His best beat was to try and find his way back to Toothless and take to the air.

 ** _O_**

"I think I hear them!" Snotlout informed the others as they flew the fog. Out of the fog a large Deadly Nadder suddenly appeared. Hookfang tried to stop, but he crashed into the dragon. They fell and hit the ground hard.

"Are you alright?" Fishlegs asked as the Dragon Riders landed.

"Ugh..." Snotlout groaned as he picked himself up, "I think so..." Just as the pain from the fall left him Snotlout felt an angry fist wack him in the back of his head.

"Could you watch where your going!?" an angry voice growled.

"Astrid?" Snotlout rubbed the back of his head and turned around to see Astrid glaring daggers at him, "Uh, hello. Fog. Remember?"

"Are you okay Astrid?" Kari asked as she and Andres landed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Astrid confirmed, "What about you Stormy?"

 _ **'I'm good,'**_ the Nadder shook off some tree branches.

 ** _'I'm fine too,'_** Hookfang snorted steam at Snotlout, **_'Thanks for asking.'_**

"Hey, I was going to ask," Snotlout waved away the smokey steam.

Stoick scanned the group before him, "Where's Hiccup?"

"Toothless started to act crazy again," Andres informed, "So he said to go on and he'll catch up."

Stoick sighed at the inconvenience, "Right. Now, there aren't that many Dragon Hunters here, but that doesn't mean we can let our guard down. Well use the Nadders to follow their scent back to their ship. Once there we'll use the fog as cover as we attack."

"Uh, we can barely see in this fog," Tuffnut pointed out, "How are we suppose to fly around in it to attack?"

"Did I say anything about flying?" Stoick asked.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup stepped carefully; one wrong step and he could walk right off of a cliff. _Man, this fog is thick_ , Hiccup thought, _I won't see something until it's right in my face._ He stopped and listened when he heard the sound of crashing waves. "The ocean?" Hiccup attempted to wave away the fog with Inferno, to no avail, "I may be near the beach."

Hiccup crept forward as quietly as he could. He knew that Infernos light would be a dead giveaway to his location, but he had to see which way he was going. "Hm?" A faint outline caught Hiccups attention. It was too big to be that of a human and it's odd shape said that it wasn't a dragon. Hiccup crept slowly towards it. He watched as it bobbed up and down. Then the fog thinned a bit and Hiccup was able to slightly make out a ship; a Dragon Hunters ship. Hiccup quickly put Inferno out and stood still. He listened; nothing. Maybe the Hunters were battling the Riders somewhere else? _I could use this chance to free the dragons on board_ , Hiccup thought.

Hiccup walked forward, hand out stretched. When he touched the wooden boat Hiccup walked along the side until he bumped into the wooden plank that granted exit and entrance to the ship. Hiccup quickly rushed up and onto the ship and started searching for the dragons.

 ** _O_**

Stoick and the Dragon Riders crept through the fog. Stormy and Stormwister were hunched over, noses sniffing. **_'This way,'_** Stormy motioned to the others. The Riders followed the Nadders as they weaved their way through the trees.

"Hey," Ruffnut whispered, "I think I hear the ocean. We must be close to their ship. It sounds like it's...this way." Ruffnut pointed to her right.

 ** _'The Hunters scent go this way,'_** Stormwister motioned to the left.

"Seems that the Hunters aren't at their ship," Stoick thought up a plan quickly in his head, "Change of plans. Valka, Astrid, me, and our dragons will head to the ship and free any dragons on board. The rest of you follow Stormtwister and try to keep the Hunters away from their ship for as long as you can."

"Right," Kari nodded her head in agreement.

 _ **'Hold up,'**_ the mother Nadder chimed in, _ **'I'm going with you. My baby is on that boat. I can smell her.'**_

"Fine," Stoick turned to her, "Just don't go blazing in, okay?"

 ** _'Fine,'_** the mother agreed.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup felt his way around the ship; the fog had thickened yet again. The wooden deck creaked under his feet. Hiccups nerves stood on end. This setting was...familiar. Hiccup tried to ignore the chill going down his spine as he found the door to below deck. He opened the heavy door and slipped inside. As Hiccup walked down the stairs the door behind him swung open; allowing the fog to drift in.

 ** _'Who goes there!?'_**

Hiccup stopped midway down the stairs, "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I am friend to dragons and I'm here to free you."

 _ **'Then hurry up! You've let the fog in! Hurry up and free us before the fog blinds you!'**_

Hiccup rushed down the stairs to a room filled to the brim with caged dragons. Normally, captured dragons would roar and bang at their cages, demanding freedom; but these ones were almost completely quiet. Hiccup grabbed the keys that hung on the wall and, one by one, began to free all of the dragons. The creepy silence was broken when the newly freed dragons bolted from their opened cages, squawking and wings flapping. They busted down the door and took off into the air.

As Hiccup rushed over to the last cage the fog had rolled in so much that the keyhole had disappeared. He felt around the cage for it. Grunting in annoyance Hiccup ignited Inferno. The fires light illuminated the dragons before him. There were two dragons in the final cage; a Rumblehorn and a very tiny baby Deadly Nadder. _Oh good_ , Hiccup sighed, _I've found her baby._ Hiccup stuck the key inside the lock, but, just as he began to turn it, an overwhelming sense of dread filled Hiccup. He could feel his heartbeat racing. The other dragons had long since escaped so the silence had returned. The fog, wooden ship, the sound of waves. _This is just like that dream_ , Hiccup realized. He quickly spun around, nobody.

Hiccup jumped when the Rumblehorn banged his horns against the bars of the cage. ** _'Hurry up!'_** he demanded.

Hiccup returned to the key. He grasped slowly. _Calm down_ , he thought, _Nobody is there. This is just a coincidence. It was just a stupid dream._ Hiccup opened the cage and the Rumblehorn flew out. He was gone in a second. The baby Nadder, meanwhile, slowly crept out, too scared to go anywhere. "It's okay," Hiccup bent down, "Your mommy is out there looking for you. I'll take you to her." The baby Nadder lit up in joy and allowed Hiccup to scoop her up into his arms.

But Hiccup didn't move. The sensation of dread hung in the air, as thick as the fog. Someone was here, but Hiccup didn't know who. Maybe it was one of the Dragon Riders? No, they were chasing after the Hunters. Well...maybe one of the Hunters found their way back to the ship? Even so, Hiccup had faced Dragon Hunters before. Why would any of them give him the feeling of such dread?

Hiccup slowly crept towards the door. He did his best to control his breathing. He didn't want another episode, not now. Hiccup glanced around. The shadows seemed to thicken in mass and come to life. Hiccup shook his head, _Just my imagination._ It started to get hard to breath and Hiccups legs grew weak; another Panic Attack was coming. The shadows slithered closer and closer, like a snake. Hiccups mind began to run wild. His breathing become erratic. The room was quiet, but Hiccup could swear that he heard hissing coming from the shadows. The phantom hissing grew louder and louder. It was so loud that Hiccup failed to hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and voice shouting his name.

The person walked up to Hiccup, still shouting his name. They placed a hand on his shoulder. Startled and in a blind panic, Hiccup shouted, "Get away from me!" and drove the blade of Inferno into their chest. The person coughed up blood before falling to the ground. Hiccup backed up, but before he could do anything, the fog suddenly lifted. Hiccup dropped the baby Nadder as horror struck him. He backed up into cage and dropped to the floor.

All he could do was scream in terror as his father, Stoick the Vast, laid dead in front of him.

* * *

 _See why I've been dreading this chapter? I sort of took inspiration from Father_ _Shiro Fujimoto death in the anime "Blue Exorcist" to help me write that last part. If you've never seen "Blue Exorcist" then let me say...Shiros death was heartbreaking and impossible to forget. You can find a clip of it on Youtube. And the theme song alone is enough to make you cry._


	11. Sheep in a Lions Den

_Please leave a review!_

 _Guest: So what happened in the last chapter is impossible to happen? Yes Hiccup isn't mentally strong in this series, but he needs character development. I did it for the same reason they killed Stoick in HTTYD2._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Sheep in a Lions Den**

* * *

A dark cloud hung over Berk. The death of a great leader like Stoick was hard to accept. Valka explained that as Stoick, Astrid, and her made it to the ship a large group of dragons suddenly exploded onto the deck and took off. Stoick had told them to stay put; as he would check it out himself. A few minutes had gone by before the girls and their dragons heard a terrifying scream. They rushed onto the ship, but just as they neared the door Hiccup suddenly bolted out in a complete panic. Valka went down only to discover the body of her dead husband. And now, a day later, Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Valka had asked everyone to give him some time and space. She assumed that he hadn't of gone to far, but as the day turned into the afternoon and the funeral was drawing near, Hiccup was needed.

"Hiccup!?" Atrid called out as she flew over Berks forest, "Hiccup! Are you sure that he's this way?"

 ** _'Of course,'_** Stormy was very sure, _**'I am a Tracker Class. But...why are you joining us Thornado?**_ '

 _ **'He's my Riders son,'**_ Thornado flew along side them, _ **'I should be there to comfort him.'**_

They continued to fly, but it soon became apparent that Hiccup had Toothless fly all over the forest so nobody could track them. **_'How about we split up?'_** Stormy suggested, **_'We'll go deeper into the forest. Thornado, you try the coastline.'_**

 _ **'Gotcha.'**_

The two dragons flew off in opposite directions. But once they were far enough away Thornado stopped. He had an idea on where Hiccup was; and he felt like the less people around the better. The Thunderdrum still wore his saddle, refusing to have it taken off. The villagers assumed that it was because the dragon was grieving. It was _a_ reason but the main reason why Thornado wanted it to stay on. Thornado turned from the direction of the coastline and flew into the forest.

 ** _O_**

For the first time in three hundred years Berk was silent. The pyre was ready, people had gathered, and now they waited for Hiccup. As the next Chief it was his job to start, but he wasn't here. After twenty minutes had gone by Valka walked up to Gobber, "I-I'll start it. I am-was his wife."

Gobber handed her the paper that held the words. He watched as Valka slowly walked over and stand directly in front of the pyre.

She stared at it with tearful eyes before collecting herself, "Thus Odin established by law that all dead men should be burned, and their belongings laid with them upon the pile, and the ashes be cast into the sea or buried in the earth..."

 ** _O_**

"Are you sure that you can't find him?" Astrid asked again.

 ** _'Yes, I'm sure...'_ ** Stormy looked this way and that, **_'He...With how he spread Toothless' scent everywhere even a Rumblehorn would have a hard time!'_**

"Oh...Hiccup..." Astrid was surprised when her vision blurred and tears stung her eyes. She didn't cry so easily, "It wasn't your fault. Come on...where are you?"

 ** _'Maybe the Cove?'_**

"Maybe, let's go check."

 ** _O_**

"For men of consequence a mound should be raised to their memory, and for all other warriors who had been distinguished for manhood a standing stone; which custom remained long after Odin's time." Valka gave a nod and the pyre was lit. Everyone stood silent in respect for their fallen Chief. But many thoughts ran through their heads.

 _Is he even ready?_ one man thought.

 _Hiccup can't be Chief...not in the state that he's in_ , another thought.

 _How long will it take?_

 _We can't go without a Chief!_

"Alright, everyone," Valka motioned for the villagers attention, "I know what you all are thinking and your right. We can't go without a Chief. I'll try to talk to Hiccup. In the meantime...go about your daily lives."

Uncertain about the situation, the villagers slowly departed.

"What are we going to do?" Valka asked Gobber after the villagers had left, "We need a Chief and...who noes how long it will take for Hiccup to recover from this."

"I'm pretty sure that he knows it was an accident," Gobber prayed, "It was very foggy. Anyone could of walked up to him."

Valka sighed then looked up at the sky, _Oh Hiccup..._

 ** _O_**

As Astrid and Stormy flew the forest below sat silent. It was as if Mother Nature was having a moment of silence. Deep in the forest, near the remains of Raven Point, came the only sound.

Toothless gave out a small roar, the rumble had come again. Toothless' ears perked up as he tried to find it. But instead the dragon looked back. Hiding within the shadows Hiccup hugged the walls of a very small cave. Toothless looked back out into the forest then back at Hiccup. Instincts told Toothless to go and try and find the source of the rumble, but instead Toothless ignored it and walked over to Hiccup. This moment felt familiar. Toothless could see a younger Hiccup; huddled in shock and fright of the murder of the mad man he had committed.

 _ **'Hiccup...'**_ Toothless sat down a few feet in front of his human friend, minding some personal space, **_'It wasn't your fault.'_**

"I-I know..." Hiccup wiped away some of the tears, "I know! But..."

 ** _'Hiccup...Berk needs a Chief,'_** Toothless slowly moved closer, still wanting Hiccup to have some space, **_'You won't be alone you know. Your father wouldn't want you to just hang onto this forever.'_**

Hiccup processed his friends words; he knew that Toothless was right, though really he just wanted to hide away from the world right now. "Right," Hiccup finally agreed, "We'll go back in a little while."

Toothless placed his head on Hiccups lap and purred softly. Hiccup rubbed his head. Both man and dragon loved times like this; quiet and alone.

"I'll try...for you dad," Hiccup sighed.

Unbeknownst to both Hiccup and Toothless, Thornado was above them on the cliff face. Although Thunderdrums were hard of hearing, Thornado was able to hear every words that was said. ** _'Hm,'_ ** he thought out loud, **_'Maybe now is not the time for it. Don't worry Stoick, I'll give it to him...when he's ready for it.'_**


	12. Secret Voices

_Please leave a review! **I think I confused some people in the last chapter. Hiccup hasn't "gotten over it", he's still very shaken up. But he knows that he can't leave Berk without a Chief, it'd be insulting to Stoick. I was, originally, going to have Valka step in and be Acting Chief until Hiccup was ready, but I did a little research and found out that Viking women can't be Chiefs (I wish I knew that before I made Heather the Chief of the Beserker tribe XD). You know the saying "playing the part"? That's what Hiccup is doing, playing the part of Chief. I hope that clears it up.**_

 _Guest: I know what I'm doing with this story. Uh, I've only seen four of your reviews. How many did you leave?_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Secret Vocies**

* * *

 ** _'Hiccup...wake up...Hiccup.'_**

Hiccup groaned as he blinked his eyes open. The quietness of his house welcomed him to a new day. He was still shocked by what happened, but deep down he knew that he couldn't leave Berk without a Chief. So, after about another hour alone in the forest with Toothless, Hiccup summed up the courage to return. A part of him was worried on what the villagers would think of him. Hiccup knew that his mother and his friends would understand; they were on the island when it happened, but the villagers were not.

Hiccup walked back instead of flown; so he had reached the village in ten minutes instead of five. When he arrived the villagers could easily see the horror on his face. Hiccup didn't speak to any of them. He just floated through the village, like a ghost, to his house. Valka nearly squeezed the life out of him with a hug. Hiccup told her that he'll attempt to be Chief even though he still thought that he wasn't ready.

Later that day, an hour before sun down, the coronation happened. Some people cheered, for moral support, but the awkwardness was very evident. Now, five days later, Hiccup was trying his best, but on some days, after a very vivid nightmare of the event, Hiccup didn't even leave the house. On those days Gobber stepped up to fill in and, a little surprisingly, Snotlout did as well.

 ** _'Hiccup...morning,'_** Toothless smiled his toothless smile.

Hiccup patted Toothless' snout then turned over.

Toothless nudged his shoulder, **_'Wanna go for a flight?'_**

"Before sun down..."

Toothless looked at the sky from Hiccups open hatch, the sun hadn't even come up yet. _**'Okay...uh...You gonna get up today?'**_

Hiccup didn't respond,; which mean "no".

 ** _'Well, I'll be right back,'_** Toothless jumped through the hatch and slid down the side of the house. Greeting him was Valka and Cloudjumper. They looked at the Night Fury, wondering. Toothless simply shook his head no. Just as Toothless sat down his ears perked up and he sniffed the air.

"That rumble sound?" Valka guessed.

 _ **'Yes...but it's much closer than it has been,'** _ Toothless, forcing himself to ignore it, turned to Valka, _ **'It's so sweet.'**_

"You keep saying that," the tone of Valkas voice showed that she was not in a good mood, "Can't you describe it another way?"

Toothless sniffed the air again, _**'Young...a little younger than me.'**_

Valka just stared at the Night Fury, "That...doesn't even make any sense!"

 ** _'I'm sorry,'_** Toothless nuzzled his head against Valka and she patted it, _**'I'm worried about him too.'**_

Valka felt the sting of tears as the rushed down her face, "Hiccup..."

Cloudjumper watched as his Rider cried with a hand over her mouth, attempting to muffle the sobs. **_'Ah dang it,'_** he couldn't bare to see it, **_'I'm sorry Stoick. I can't be quiet.'_**

"Quiet?" Valka turned towards her dragon, "About what?"

Cloudjumper sighed, _ **'Stoick...knew that it was going to happen.'**_

Toothless and Valka just stared at the Sharp Class dragon; confused.

 ** _'He...you see...he had a dream,er, I guess you could say a'vision' '_** , Cloudjumper tried to find the right words to use, **_'In that vision, he was on a boat that was on the water. It was very foggy. Basically, he...dreamed his own death.'_**

"What?" Valka now felt a sting in her heart, "Then why did he willingly go on the boat!?"

Cloudjumper quickly looked towards the hatch; hoping that Hiccup wasn't listening, **_'Because...it was to push Hiccup.'_**

 _ **'Huh?'**_ Toothless did not follow.

 _ **'If you ask me...I think that there might of been another way,'**_ Cloudjumper sat down, **_'Stoick told me that he felt that Hiccup was hiding behind dragons and his condition. That he was using them as an excuse as to 'not grow up'.'_**

"How in the world is letting yourself get killed by Hiccup suppose to help him!?"

 _ **'Only Stoick knows that,'** _ Cloudjumper, _ **'He wanted me to keep quiet so-'**_

"I AM NOT KEEPING THIS TO MYSELF!" Valka turned and stomped towards the front door.

 _ **'Wait...Maybe...Stoick had a good reason?'**_

Valka spun around, "Toothless? Are you really okay with leaving Hiccup in the dark?"

 _ **'No. Frankly I'm not,'**_ Toothless said bluntly, _ **'I want this to be over for him more than anybody else...but...I do agree. Hiccup was using his condition as an excuse. Although I think that this was the most extreme way to do it...Hiccup needed a push. Now, I don't know about you Cloudjumper, but I sense something in the wind. Something even bigger is going to happen. And it has something to do with the dragons fleeing. This event...it might of happened to prepare Hiccup for it.'**_ Toothless turned just in time to see the sun rise, ** _'I've got another bad feeling. I think...we should trust Stoicks judgment. He is Berk best Chief ever, right?'_**

Valka sighed, "If Hiccup does not show any sighs of improvement I'm telling him."

 _ **'Fine,'** _ Toothless sniffed the air; the rumbling had stopped, but he now smelled a hint of danger. _That man...the one that wild Thunderdrum spoke about...what does he want?_


	13. Untimely Message

_Please leave a review! I nearly forgot that it was Monday and had to type this up really fast XD That's the second time in two weeks. So, if this chapter isn't that good or short compared to the others, that's why._

 _Guest: "_ The Norse Hell is cold and only spelt with one l." Huh? I was using the Hell we know now. I never knew the name of the Norse Hel.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Untimely Message**

* * *

"We're very appreciative of your help Astrid," Mulc smiled.

"No problem," Astrid smiled as she carried Mulch, Bucket, and their fish filled net.

"That darn dragon really did a number on our fishin' boat. Didn't it Mulch?" Bucket remembered in great detail.

"It really did," Mulch confirmed, "Put it wasn't really attacking."

"Huh?" Astrid looked back at the older man, confused.

"It looked as if it was fleeing," Mulch explained.

"Oh," Astrid turned back and sighed, "We've been hearing that all day. That mother Nadder said that it was this man."

"Man? What man?" Bucket asked.

"She didn't describe him all to well," Astrid sighed again, "Big, ugly, mean, and stinking with dragon blood."

"Oh...He doesn't sound like a guy I want to be around," Bucket felt himself shrink in size from the fear.

 _ **'Excuse me! Excuse me!'**_

Stormy looked to see a Terrible Terror flying towards them, but it wasn't any Terror, it was a Messenger Terror.

 _ **'Excuse me,'**_ she said politely as she flew up, **_'Might you all be from Berk?'_**

"Yes we are," Astrid confirmed.

 _ **'Then this is for you-uh-your Chief,'**_ the little Terror landed on Astrids arm.

Astrid pulled out the message and held it in her hand. "Who is this from?" she asked.

 ** _'The Meatheads,'_** the Terror said. Then she flapped her wings and flew back the way she came.

"The Meatheads?" Mulch felt suspicious, "What do they want?"

Astrid undid the bindings and unrolled the wore piece of paper.

 ** _'What does it say?'_ ** Stormy asked. Instantly the Nadder felt his Rider tense up. ** _'Astrid?'_** Now he was concerned.

"Get us to Berk," the tone of her voice suggested something terrible, "Now!"

 ** _O_**

Toothless bounced his way up the stairs. _ **'Hiccup!'**_ the dragon smiled when he saw his friend out of bed. Toothless rushed over and knocked Hiccup to the floor.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hiccup pushed his dragon away before the he could get covered in slobber, "I'm just up to stretch."

 ** _'Let's do that with a flight!'_** Toothless' eyes beamed.

"...fine," Hiccup picked himself off the floor. He walked over to the open hatch and climbed through. Toothless and him slid down the wall, but, before they could take off, the shadow of a Deadly Nadder flew over them.

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid?" Hiccup watched as Stormy dropped the net of fish as Astrid jumped off her dragon and ran over to him."Astrid, what's wro-"

"Hiccup you need to read this!" she shoved a piece of paper in his hands. It read:

 _Dear Chief of Berk,_

 _Early this morning a group of Dragon Hunters came to my island warning me of a dangerous man that was coming to this Archipelago. At first I did not believe them. Bu then they said that his name was Drago Bludvist. I suggest you take their warning! All the Chiefs will be meeting at Beserker Island to decide on a plan of action._

 _-Chief of the Meatheads_

"Drago...Blu...Bludvist?" Hiccup had never heard of the name, "You think it might be that man those dragons were talking about?"

"Drago!"

Hiccup and Astrid turned to see Valka standing a few feet away, petrified.

"You know him?" Hiccup asked.

"Drago..." Valka could barely speak any words, "i-is the most insane man in world. He enslaves dragons...kills anyone who doesn't obey him...Oh, he's coming here because of me."

"You?" Astrid questioned, "Why?"

"Because...I fought against him and his Dragon Hunters for the twenty years I was gone." Valka stepped forward a bit, "I...I was unsure about not returning to the Alpha back at the Sanctuary to continue freeing dragons...He must be coming for the Alpha."

"Why would he be coming for the Alpha?" Hiccup ha a bad feeling.

Valka stared at her son, not wanting to answer, "For his dragon army..."


	14. Nobody Panic!

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Nobody Panic!**

* * *

The news of Drago Bludvists coming sent the elders of the village into panic. The younger villagers, however, had never heard of the man, but after seeing how panicked the elders are; they knew that he couldn't be good. Hiccup assured the villagers that the Chiefs would come up with a plan, but some people felt that he was trying to reassure himself more than anything. Two days after the news Hiccup and Toothless left for the Chiefs meeting; leaving both Gobber and his mother to watch over Berk. The other Tribes were coming by boat so it would take a few days for them to arrive at Beserker Island. In the meantime, the villagers followed through with Hiccup order; stockpiling the Cove so, if and when Drago came, they would have a safe place for the old and the young to hide.

"This is not what we need right now," Astrid sighed as she scanned the ocean. Stormy and her hovered above the villagers as they brought food through the forest and to the Cove.

 ** _'Toothless told me that he thinks that Hiccup is being tested,'_ ** Stormy said.

"Tested? By Who?" Astrid glanced down at the villagers; everything was going fine.

 _ **'The Gods? Fate? Life?'**_ Stormy wasn't sure.

 ** _O_**

"Carry only what you can," Gobber instructed the people, "But don't take to much. We still need some food to stay. We don't know _when_ he'll come." Gobber turned to his dragon, "Grump! Are ye gonna help or-". Gobber shut his mouth when he saw a little girl hugging Grump.

 ** _'It'll be okay,'_** Grump said sweetly to her, _**'You don't need to cry.'**_

Gobber smiled then turned back to the villagers, "Hurry up now!"

 ** _O_**

"Nothing yet," Fishlegs scanned the are around him, "No Dragon Hunting ship in this section." Fishlegs crossed out and area on the map in his hands.

 _ **'I don't understand,'**_ Meatlug groaned, _**'Why would Dragon Hunters warn us?'**_

"I dunno," Fishlegs had thought up everything he could, but no reason as to why came to light, "Maybe...they don't work for him?"

 ** _'Maybe this panic is apart of Dragos plan,'_** Meatlug suggested, **_'Maybe he wants us to panic so we'd be unprepared for when he comes?'_**

Fishlegs gasped, "You may be right Meatlug! We've got to tell Valka when we get back!"

 ** _O_**

The sky was clear, but a dark cloud still hung over it. Everyone was on edge, even the dragons! **_'I don't like this...I don't like this,'_** a Gronckle whined as he paced back and forth.

 ** _'Just what kind of human is he?'_** a Terrible Terror asked.

 _ **'The kind that scares dragons away!'**_ a Deadly Nadder squawked.

 _ **'It's not just him,'**_ a Monstrous Nightmare reminded them, _ **'He's got that dragon too...the icy cold, gigantic dragon. At least that what one dragon described it as.'**_

 ** _'Panicking isn't going to help anyone!'_**

The dragons looked up to see Toothless standing on a ledge above them.

 ** _'We're dragons and they're Vikings,'_** he said, **_'Together nothing can stop us!'_**

 _ **'That's ironic for you to say,'**_ the Nightmare sneered.

 _ **'What?'**_

 ** _'You Berkians were already in a bit of a pickle beforehand,'_ ** the Nightmare chuckled, **_'You had an heir so broken that a little fog made him crap his pants and kill his dad. I mean, all this is just digging closer and closer to your all-'._** Suddenly the Nightmare was smacked by a Plasma Blast and flew back. He hit the side of a building so hard that the other dragons swore that they heard bones snap.

Toothless jumped down from his perch, eyes angry and mouth steaming from the shot. **_'You can say whatever you want about me,'_ ** he roared, **_'but don't you EVER dis Hiccup!'_**

The Nightmare rolled off the building, groaned form the pain. _**'Man that hurt...'**_ he growled. The Nightmare roared and ignited into flames.

 _ **'Whoa...okay,'**_ the Terror backed away form the Nightmares flames, _**'Fighting now isn't going to help!'**_

The Nightmare growled, **_'That Rider of your is completely useless!'_**

In a split of a second Toothless bolted forward and smacked into the Nightmare. They flew back and crashed into the building, setting it a blaze. Nearby women scooped up children and ran far from the two.

The Nightmare smacked Toothless his tail; sending the smaller dragon rolling into the village. The Night Fury bounced back up and jumped out of the way just as the Nightmare released his fire. The rouge fire consumed an innocent house. People scattered as the two continued to attack each other.

Meanwhile, in the Beserker Great Hall, the Barbaric Cheifs were discussing a plan when the screams of the villagers filled their ears. They jumped to their feet just as the roar of a Monstrous Nightmare echoed up to them; followed by the roar of a Night Fury.

"Toothless?" Hiccup ran and threw open the doors, "Toothless!" He bolted down the stairs; hoping to stop them before anymore damage was done.

The Nightmare, still ignited, leaped and pinned Toothless to the ground. He attempted to bite at the Night Furys neck, but the dragon kicked and scratched at his face. With one big kick Toothless knocked the Nightmare into an already burning building. He jumped up, intending to go in for another attack.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup ran in front of his dragon and stuck out a hand in front of his snout, making him halt, "What in the name of Odin has gotten into you!?'

 _ **'THAT LITTLE EEL OVER THERE INSULTED YOU!'**_ Toothless roared.

Suddenly the Nightmare exploded out of the building, angrier than before. He charged at Toothless, but Hiccup quickly stuck out a hand, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Easy," Hiccup told the both of them, "It's okay." He bent down and unclipped Inferno, ignited it, then slowly swung it around his head. Toothless instantly calmed down; fully understanding what his Rider was doing. The Nightmare continued to growl, but then, when his eyes met the fire that Inferno gave off and the movement of the sword, he felt the anger leave him.

Hiccup circled Inferno around his head one more time before bringing it in front of the Nightmares face. The dragon was transfixed, he couldn't look away. When Hiccup moved Inferno to the side, the Nightmares head followed. Hiccup arched his sword to the right and brought it close to the ground. The Nightmare followed. Hiccup slowly reached out and placed a hand on the dragons snout, a bond was formed.

The other Chiefs, who had just reached the bottom of the stairs, were shocked by the damaged. "Well...don't just stand there!" Heather yelled to some of her villagers, "Get buckets! Start throwing water!"

"Heather I am so sorry for this," Hiccup apologized as he reclipped Inferno.

"No," Heather walked up to him, "It's okay. My people can put out the fires. But...Hiccup I think you just gave me an idea."

"Huh?"

"That thing you just did, with your sword," Heather explained, "What if you did that with Dragos dragon? That would eliminate half of the problem!"

"We don't even know what type of dragon he has," Hiccup reminded them.

"Ah but your Hiccup Haddock!" the Chief of the Meatheads patted Hiccups back, "You ended the three hundred year war and was the first to train a dragon! What dragon can you not tame?"

"Whispering Death, Changewing, Speed Stinger, Screaming Death, and an adult Death Song," Hiccup listed out, "And...technically it was my mom who was the first...but that's besides the point...What if I fail?"

"We have to at least try," Heather begged him, "If we don't Drago could take over the entire Archipelago! We need you. And we'll be right behind you all the way." The other Chiefs nodded in agreement.

Hiccup sighed, really having much faith. He then felt a scaly head slip under his arm. Toothless looked up at him with big eyes as he purred. Hiccup sighed again, "Well...I guess that there is no harm in trying."

 ** _'Wow,'_ ** the little Terrible Terror eyed the show in front of him.

 _ **'Is that what we call "useless?" '** _ the Gronckle asked.

 ** _'I'm glad that he'd on our side,'_ ** the Deadly Nadder whispered to them.


	15. The Beast Part One

_Please leave a review! I would like to apologize to anyone that didn't get a notification for the last chapter. Something is up with the site._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Beast Part One**

* * *

Never in three hundred years has every Tribe in the Barbaric Archipelago come together for one purpose. From the Beserkers to the Bog-Burglars and from the Outcasts to the Lava Louts; everyone, even if they were in a bitter argument, set everything aside to prepare for Drago Bludvist coming. He had come once before, twenty years ago, to a Chieftains meeting. Drago offered protection from the dragons in return for absolute loyalty, but, when he didn't get it, Drago commanded his dragons to set the building a blaze. He left a mark on this Archipelago before and the people were determined to stop him from leaving another one.

They knew what Drago wanted, at least, the elders did. The younger Chiefs, Hiccup, Heather, and Thuggory, had never met Drago; they could only guess at what they were up against. According the Dragon Hunters, Drago and his army were coming from the north; meaning that the first village he'll hit are the Hysterics. Since they were the most feared Viking village in the Archipelago, until Hiccup ended the war between Vikings and dragons, they would be a good first line of defense.

"Hiccup...are you sure that your okay with doing this?" Astrid asked, "We don't even know what type of dragon it is." The two stood at the top of the stairs to the Great Hall.

"That's what I said to them," Hiccup chuckled, "But, think about this, most of the dragons that are fleeing are fleeing from that dragon. We have to stop it somehow."

"I know...It's just...I feel like they're putting a little to much faith in you," Astrid admitted.

Hiccup looked at her, surprised, "A-Are you saying that you think I can't do it?"

"No!" Astrid defended, "Your my Chief. I'm behind you one hundred percent! I just think that right _now...t_ his is the last thing you need."

Hiccup smiled, "Well, personally, I think this might help me get past it. But...I appreciate the concern."

Astrid smiled back at Hiccup. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Stormy landed in front of them.

 ** _'Astrid Gobber needs you,'_ ** he told her.

"Okay," she walked over to climb on her dragon. But, first she stopped and looked back at Hiccup. "Don't get killed," she asked him.

"I won't," he promised.

A few hours had passed. Hiccup stood at the top of the Great Hall stairs, waiting for the Messenger Hawk from the Hysterics, they didn't use Terror Air Mail. He stood there, arms crossed, staring at the sky. Secretly, he was wishing that the Hawk never showed. Hiccup agreed with Astrid; this was the last thing he needed right now. His stare out to sea was interrupted when a high pitched roar pierced his ears. He looked down the steps, "Toothless! Is this really the time!?"

Toothless let out another roar before turning and looking up to his Rider. **_'I'm warning them!'_** he yelled up, **_'I'm telling them that it's not safe right now!'_**

"Them?" Hiccup quickly walked down the stairs to his dragon, "You know that it's a living thing that's making the rumbling sounds? I-Is it another Night Fury!?"

Toothless listened to the rumbling some more, ** _'Maybe. They're very shy. And moving around a lot. But...I think we should focus on the matter at hand. Are you sure that you want to do this?'_**

"Yes," Hiccup groaned, "Your about the tenth person to ask me that! Can't anybody just have faith in me!?"

 ** _'We do have faith in you,'_** Toothless nuzzled Hiccups chest, _ **'I have faith in you. I will always believe in you.'**_

Hiccup hugged his dragon, thankful for the kind words.

Then, a thought came to Toothless. He stepped back, **_'Or...is it that you don't have faith in yourself?'_**

Hiccup stared amazed by the question. The more he thought about it the more true it became. "You may be right," he said softly.

Toothless bent down and placed his snout on Hiccups hand, replaying the time that started their friendship. **_'Whatever happens,'_** he purred, **_'I will always be on your side.'_**

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks bud."

"Incoming Messenger Hawk!"

Hiccups heart dropped. "Oh no..." he gasped. He stretched out his arm and the Hawk instinctively flew to him. The bird glided through the air and landed easily on Hiccups arm. Hiccup grabbed the paper that was tied to the Hawks leg. He read it to himself.

 _Hiccup,_

 _My watchmen stopped the outlines of Dragos ships on the horizon. They were the biggest ships we've ever seen. It'll take a few days for the Hawk to reach you so by the time you get this we may have already engaged him in battle. The rumors said that he had a dragon, but, I cannot see one on any of his ships. Hurry as quickly as you can._

 _\- Norbert the Nutjob, Chief of the Hysterics._

"Well," Hiccup sighed, "Whether I'm ready or not...It's action time. Come on Toothless!" Hiccup sent the Hawk in a course for home then he jumped on Toothless and took off after the Hawk.


	16. The Beast Part Two

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **chapter Sixteen: The Beast Part Two**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew past the Hawk. Toothless pumped his wings hard. The cold wind smacked his face and whipped his hair wildly. "Faster bud!" Hiccup urged. Within ten minutes they reached the Hysteric village. The cold, snowy mountains greeted them as they flew in.

 _ **'Hiccup...I smell smoke!'**_ Toothless gasped.

"I think I see the village!" Hiccup squinted his eyes, "Oh no..." The village was in ruins. Smoke rose high as fires consumed the buildings. "Whoa..." Hiccup stared in awe at the giant stalagmites of ice covered half of the village.

 ** _'Hiccup...that ice...'_** Toothless felt his scales shiver from the cold, **_'That's a Bewilderbesast...'_**

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, "I think I understand what Drago is planning. Maybe we should-"

Suddenly Toothless jerked to the right; a Dragon Root Arrow sailed by. Hiccup looked down. Some Dragon Hunters were aiming their bows at them. "Toothless," Hiccup ducked as another arrow barely hit his head, "Water!" Toothless folded his wings and fell. They hit the water with a big splash. Toothless paddled through the water. Hiccup held his breath. He planned to at least take out a few of them on the way back up.

 ** _'Hicc...'_**

Hiccup looked ahead. He nearly forgot to hold his breath when he spotted a gigantic face staring at them. The face growled at them. Hiccup motioned for Toothless to surface. They broke the water and flew high. As they flew away Hiccup heard the screams of someone down below. He looked back and saw a large man, dressed in black, swinging around something long and shiny. On cue the surface of the water exploded as a muddy brown Bewilderbeast appeared. It's tusks swiped at the air as it brought it's massive paws down on the ground.

"His dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed, "Toothless! This is our chance!"

 _ **'This is a bad idea!'** _ Toothless warned his friend as he circled back towards the dragon.

Hiccup unclipped Inferno and ignited it. _I have to try. I have to try,_ he repeated to himself. As Hiccup readied himself he heard the same man yell again. The Bewiderbeast roared angrily at them; it's icy breath expelling from it's mouth. Hiccup continued to fly towards the dragon, but, in a split second, panic set in. "Toothless look out!"

Hiccup and Toothless pulled a hard right just as the dragon released his ice. It exploded across the ground and clipped Toothless' fake tail fin.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_ ** Toothless cried.

They spun out of control. Thinking on his feet Hiccup turned around and climbed towards the tail fins, Inferno held in his mouth. Hiccup stopped at the base of the tail and pulled the tail fins closer. He held Inferno with one hand as he tried to use the fire to melt the ice. As he did so an arrow shot past him.

Once the ice was melted enough Hiccup clipped Inferno then used his bare hands to pry open the tail fin. It shot open just time for Toothless to catch some wind and sail upwards. Hiccup hung onto his friends tail before scooting backwards to get back to his seat. And then, they heard the loud roar of the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup looked up in time to see the dragons tusks coming down. Toothless cried in pain as the tusks waked him, sending him spinning.

Hiccup jumped back into his seat and tried regain control. "Fly Toothless!" he shouted, "It doesn't matter where just fly!"

Toothless pumped his wings hard and the Bewilderbeast roared once more. Luckily, they were able to escape into the clouds before it fired again.

 ** _'What are we gonna do?'_** Toothless huffed. His chest ached with pain from the hit.

"We...We have to..." Hiccup tried to calm his racing heart, "We need to land. Far form here. To rest. Then we _have_ to get back! I think Sunstone Island is close."

* * *

 _I wish to apologize if this chapter seems short or rushed. I've been having tech trouble. My shitty computer refuses to work! I had to type this at my local library._

 _UPDATE: It is working again!_


	17. The Wrong Alpha

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Wrong Alpha**

* * *

Toothless had been right; this was a bad idea! Hiccup and Toothless flew choppily towards Sunstone Island. For the past two hours Hiccup glanced back; praying that he never saw anybody following them. Thankfully, he never saw anyone.

 _ **'What do we do now?'**_ Toothless asked. He tried to focus on flying as much as he could; some small bits of ice still clung to his fake tail fin. _**'We need to stop him before he destroys another village.'**_

"I know...I-I know," Hiccup tried to wrap his mind around what happened, "What was that staff he had?"

 _ **'When he swung it around it made a sound,'** _ Toothless thought back, _**'I he used it to call the Bewilderbeast.'**_

"Huh?"

 _ **'Well you know how banging a hammer on your shield can mess up a dragon aim?'**_ Toothless asked.

"I do," Hiccup remembered the lesson from so long ago.

 ** _'Certain sounds at different levels can effect a dragon in different ways,'_** Toothless explained, ** _'It's obvious that he's had that dragon for many many years. He's successful in training it to respond in certain ways to certain sounds that he can make with that staff.'_**

"So...what if I got that staff?" Hiccup pondered, "Maybe I can get that dragon on our side?"

 ** _'Eh...maybe,'_** Toothless didn't put much faith in that, **_'It's just...'_**

"What?"

 _ **'That Bewilderbeast...Hiccup he's abused it,'**_ Toothless felt pity for the dragon, **_'I can tell. It's eyes, the way it roared...If he's had that dragon since it was a young one then it's most likely blind loyalty. If you do try to reason with it it'll be VERY hard.'_**

Hiccup clenched his fists, _He abused that dragon...I can't let that go..._ Hiccup looked back to Toothless' tail fins; the iced was gone completely. "Let's head back to Berk. We should tell them about the Bewilderbeast."

 ** _'Right,'_** Toothless gulped; his dragon instincts told him that blood was going to be spilled soon, **_'I've got another bad feeling...'_** Toothless did a u-turn a flew for Berk as fast as he could.

 ** _O_**

They flew for hours; dead set on returning to Berk. They knew what kind of dragon Drago had; so they had to tell the others. **_'Whoa!'_** Toothless dodged an arrow, _**'Hiccup! Look!'**_

"Oh no," Hiccup saw hundreds of war ships off to their right, "Those are Dragos ships. "Hiccups heart sank...

 _...they were right around the corner from Berk._

"Fly Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless bolted forward; panic setting in. And then, when they rounded the corner, their fears became real. Berk had transformed into a battle field. Both humans and dragon fled as the Alpha fought against Dragos Bewilderbeast. They're roars echoed all around as they slammed their tusks together. Their icy breaths froze the air around them.

"Come on Toothless we need to help!" Hiccup urged, "Toothless?" _How did he get here so fast!?_

 _ **'I can't,'**_ Toothless shook his head.

"Why? We have to stop him!"

Toothless shook his head again, _**'It's an Alpha battle. Dragos Bewilderbeast had challenged Valkas to the title of Alpha. I can't interfere!'**_

Hiccup, frustrated, watched as the two titans crashed against each other. Homes and building below crumbled under their feet. People who didn't escape in time were either crushed, trapped, or near death. Hiccup felt his breathing escalate; another Panic Attack. He closed his eyes and forced it back. Then, without thinking, Hiccup swung his feet over and jumped off of Toothless.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** Toothless shouted before falling.

Hiccup snapped open his flight suit and glided down to the ground. He rushed over and tried to pull some debris off of a man. "Toothless," he called out, "Help me!"

Toothless crash landed then jumped to his feet. He rushed over and began helping. But then, as if by instinct, Toothless stopped and glanced up at the two Bewilderbeasts. Hiccup followed his gaze.

Dragos Bewilderbeast slammed his tusks against the Alpha; causing the latters head to fling up. Taking the chance Dragos Bewilderbeast charged forward and pinned the Apha against the rock wall that made up the entryway of the Great Hall. The Alpha roared as he clawed at his challengers tusks, trying to free his neck. And then, Dragos Bewilerbeast slammed the Alpha on the ground. He reared back and stabbed the Alpha with his tusks. The Alpha roared out in pain as blood gushed out like a river.

"NO!" was all that Hiccup could scream.

Dragos Bewilderbeast stepped back; victorious. Then he held his head up high and roared. All dragons, trained and wild suddenly flew to him and landed in front of him. The stretched out their wings and bowed to him. Hiccup stood, stunned.

"Cloudjumper!...Cloudjumper!"

Hiccup looked up just as his mother fell off of her dragon. Cloudjumper paid no heed to his Rider and flew over to his new Alpha. "Mom!" Hiccup rushed over, but she hit the ground before he could catch her, "Mom are you okay?"

Valka stood up, "I'm fine. But this is really bad." She stared up at Dragos Bewilderbeast.

Hiccup watched as more and more dragons flooded in to bow to their new Alpha. He couldn't understand; why were they so quick to obey him? Hiccups questions were broken when he heard Toothless groaning. He turned to see his dragon staggering around; eyes bouncing back between docile and slit. His ears were back and his teeth were bared. Toothless groaned in a way that Hiccup had never heard before. Toothless' head shook from side to side. **_'I will not obey you,'_ ** Hiccup heard Toothless growl.

"Mom," Hiccup turned to his mother, "What's going on with Toothless?"

"No dragon can resist the Alphas command," a deep, raspy male voice chuckled.

Hiccup and Valka spun around to see a tall, dark man walking up to them. An evil grin was on his face.

"Drago..." Valka said under her breath.


	18. The Alpha's Command

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Alpha's Command**

* * *

Drago stared a Hiccup and Valka with a devilish grin; he was victorious. Then he eyed Hiccup. "So, this is the great Dragon Master?" he chuckled, "Might I say that the rumors were a little...exaggerated."

Hiccup didn't respond. He had never met someone like this; now he understood why the wild dragons fled. Finally, Hiccup spoke, "Why? What's your purpose for doing this? To...rule the world?"

"Well...what's so wrong with that?" Drago asked with an evil look in his eyes. He took a few steps forward.

"You stay away from him Drago!" Valka demanded.

Drago chuckled at the weak threat, "Oh? And how would you stop me?"

Hiccup grabbed his mothers wrist; hoping to stop any assault she dared to act on. "Look," Hiccup stepped up, "Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

The grin on Dragos face faded. He took his staff, which Hiccup could now more clearly see is a Bullhook, and stuck it into the ground like a pole. "Or," Drago reached over and began unlatching the top of his armor, "tear them apart." He removed the dark armor to reveal nothing but a stub. No hand...no arm.

Hiccup and Valka were stunned. Drago reattached it to his shoulder then picked up his Bullhook. "You see," he began, "I know what is to live in fear. To see my village burned. Left with nothing I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons! And liberate the people of this world."

 ** _'Who dares to defy me?'_**

The deep voice sent chills down Hiccups spine, but it also felt like it was full of fire. The three of them looked up as the new Alpha planted his massive paws on the ground. He looked at them, no, he looked at Toothless. With a low growl he stepped over his obedient dragons. His mountain size body crushed the buildings that made up the Berk village. The new Alpha whipped his tail and let it come crashing down on Hiccups house. The house Hiccup that grew up in. The house that he and Toothless played in. The house...that his father lived in.

Hiccup then turned his attention to Toothless. The Night Fury grunted and groaned. "Toothless?" Hiccup reached out to his dragon, but the Night Fury suddenly jumped back, teeth bared. "Toothless what's wrong?"

Drago chuckled, "How pathetic. A real Dragon Master would understand the severity of the situation."

Hiccup glared at Drago, "For your information I don't call myself a Dragon Master; other people do."

"Well _Dragon Master,_ " Drago raised his Bullhook into the air, "Let me tell you. No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So _he_ who controls the Alpha controls them all." Then Drago pointed his Bullhook at Toothless.

Dragos Alpha stopped in front of them. He glared down at Toothless. The burr-like spikes on his face began to vibrate and buzzing sound filled the air around them. ' _ **Obey** **me,'**_ the Alpha commanded. His eyes fluctuated from doicile to slit.

Suddenly Toothless screeched, as if he had be stabbed. His eyes were shut tight as he flung his body around. Toothless rubbed his head against the ground. Hiccup just stood watching; u sure of hat he could do. And then Toothless halted. When he opened his eyes Hiccup gasped. Toothless' eyes were glazed over. His pupils we're slit in a way that Hiccup had never seen before. Toothless' ears vibrated in unison with the buzzing sound that the Alpha produced.

"And in the face of it," Drago brought Hiccups and Valkas attention back to him, "you...are...nothing." Then he pointed his Bullhook at them.

 ** _'Kill them,'_** Dragos Alpha commanded.

Obediently, Toothless turned towards Hiccup and Valkas, teeth bared. He slowly stalked them. Hiccup put out a hand, "Toothless, stop. This isn't funny."

Toothless' ignored him and continued towards them. Hiccup heard the all too familiar inhale of cold air and saw the dim purple light at the back on Toothless' throat.

Hiccup bumped up against the wall of a destroyed building and it was then that Hiccup had realized that both his mother and him had been backing up. Then Hiccup heard the whistle that he had come to enjoy hearing. Toothless stopped his stalking and readied himself to fire. And then Toothless released his Plasma Blast.

Suddenly Valka felt herself get shoved aside roughly. The Plasma Blast exploded as it made contact behind her. Valka quickly jumped to her feet; her heart was racing and her motherly instincts were freaking out at the max level. Hiccup had pushed her out of way...

She stood there, to stunned to move. All she could do was to wait for the smoke to settle.

"A fitting end for useless life," Drago smiled.

Valka stared daggers at him; tears stinging her eyes.

Drago chucked. And, as the smoke cleared, he looked to see the corps or the young Berkian Chief. "What!?" he gasped in disbelief.

The smoke cleared to reveal Hiccup on the ground; arms up in an attempt to protect his head and neck. Hiccup was alive! Toothless had...missed!

Once Hiccup had realized that he was still alive he lowered his arms and stared at Toothless disbelief equal to Dragos. "Toothless?"

A low groan escaped Toothless' throat. His glazed, slit eyes started to bounce to docile and back as he backed up a few feet.

 ** _'Never...'_** Toothless groaned, _**'I will never...'**_

 ** _'I told to kill them!'_** Dragos Alpha roared in anger.

Toothless roared out as he spun around circles. Then Toothless bolted forward and crashed into the remains of a building. Shocking everyone Toothless jumped backed up and wacked his head against the wood.

"Toothless!" Hiccup jumped to his feet; Toothless was going to seriously I just himself if he continued. And then, to Hiccups horror, Toothless dropped to the ground; his body limp.

"Ah, I see," Drago smiled. A few of Drago men began to walk up. "Take them!" Drago ordered. His men charged at them. Hiccup and Valka attempted to run, but they were captured quickly. "Don't forget the Night Fury," Drago told his men. The few that didn't capture Hiccup or Valka rushed over to this dragon.

 ** _'I will break you Night Fury,'_** Dragos Alpha promised.

"Load them onto the ships!" Drago shouted, "The Alpha is now ours! It is time to take the rest of this Archipelago!"

"Let go of me!" Hiccup turned to see his friends a d the rest of his village captured. Hiccup turned away, ashamed of himself. He had failed. Not just the Archipelago, but his father as well.


	19. The Night Warriors

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Night Warriors**

* * *

Berk was in ruins; houses destroyed, homes gone. Dragos Bewilderbeast had finished Berk off by the time his human army had arrived. He scolded them for their lateness before ordering them to take in the prisoners. Men, women, and children were loaded onto the warships and thrown into the cells below deck. The Dragon Riders, however, were held on the main ship. Drago wanted to make sure that they wouldn't escape.

"You better let us go!" Astrid demanded, "Or you'll regret it!"

Kari rammed into her cell, but it stood strong. The Twins nibbled at the bars; thinking that if they did it long enough they'd chew through it. The other Riders sat quietly, thinking.

"Set sail for Beserker Island!" they heard Drago command from above. Then they heard the stomps of the crew as they got to their posts.

Valka sighed as she leaned up against the bars of her cell. _I've fought against him for twenty years,_ she thought, _yet I never knew that he had his own Bewilderbeast. How?_ She glanced up at her son; he was in a cell opposite to her. He was sitting with his head hung low and his was hugging his knees close to his chest. "Hiccup," she spoke carefully, "This is not your fault."

"Oh yeah," his voice sounded like defeat, "Then why are we here?" He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Hiccup, if this is anyone's fault it's mine," Valka pushed back tears, "He has a Bewilderbeast and yet I didn't know. That's not a dragon that you can simply hide. Granted I...didn't run into Drago every time I freed a dragon, but that doesn't make up for my mistake. I'm sorry Hiccup. And...thank you for...pushing me out of the way."

Hiccup looked away, "To be honest. I don't think it was me who pushed you."

"What?" Valka didn't understand.

"I dunno," Hiccup admitted, "In the moment, it felt as if someone took over me and pushed you away."

"Stoick..." Hiccup heard his mother mumble. He turned to her, "Why was Toothless able to resist the Alpha?"

Everyone looked to Valka; waiting for her to answer. "He is your friend, right?" she smiled.

"Meatlug is Fishlegs friend," Hiccup pointed out, "Stormy is Astrids, and Cloudjumper is yours."

"Didn't Valkas Bewilderbeast say that Night Furies were an Alpha Species?" Fishlegs chimed in.

"That may be one reason," Valka noted.

"One?" Hiccup crawled closer to the door of his cell, "What's the other reason?"

Valka looked around, waiting to see if everyone was listening. "Well," she began, "When I was still living with the dragons, there was a time where I chased some Dragon Hunters for many, many, many miles. I chased them Southward into a land that wasn't Viking. I don't know what culture it was, but..."

"But what?" Hiccup gripped the bars of his cage.

"They beat me to them," she finally said.

"They? Who is 'they'?" Astrid asked.

"They called themselves the Night Warriors," Valka explained, "They're a dragon riding tribe. It...seemed as if they were a mix of Viking and...another culture that I'm not too familiar with. By the time that I caught up with the Hunters they had already set the dragons free. The second they saw Cloudjumper and I they swarmed us!"

Hiccup saw the astounded look in his mother eyes, "Mom...what dragons were they riding?"

"...Woolly Howls, Deadly Nadders, Sand Wraiths...just to name a few," Valka realized that she had tilted her head and was now looking at the floor. She looked back up, "But their dragons were covered in armor. Beautiful armor! And on that armor was their crest. It was a Night Fury."

"So, these people are all about Night Furies?" Snotlout tried to make sense of Valkas story.

"Seemed so," Valka continued, "They're Chief came to me. He was riding a Titan Stormcutter." She chuckled, "The size difference made Cloudjumper a little jealous. Anyways, I explained who I was and they told me that the Night Fury was the dragon of their people."

These people interested Hiccup, but he was getting frustrated, "What does this have to do with Toothless resisting the Alpha?"

Valka looked directly at her son, "Because they told them that the Night Fury was a dragon of magic."

"Huh?" Hiccup was more confused then before.

"I feel like they didn't explain it fully, but they said that the bond that is formed between a Night Fury and its Rider is like magic. It's stronger than a bond with any other dragon." Valka sighed, "Whatever this "magic" is might be why Toothless didn't kill you."

Hiccup sat back, taking it all in. "Was this the only time you talked to them?"

"Yes," Valka sat more comfortably, "I mean, one of them, the Chiefs daughter, asked if they're were any Night Furies where I lived. I told her that Berk would get attacked by a horde of dragons and that there would almost always be a Night Fury in with the horde."

"And then?" Ruffnut asked.

"She said "Let me go father. My Right of Passage is soon to come. Let me do there in that Archipelago." " Valka cleared her throat, "Her father agreed, but I haven't seen her anywhere. And I have no idea what this "Right of Passage" thing is."

"This is all neat and stuff, 'Snotlout cut in, "But how is any of this going to HELP US ESCAPE!?" He raddled the bars of his cage.

"It could help, "Hiccup though out loud, "Maybe...if one of us escapes they could try and find them. They might be able to help."

"What?" Valka disagreed, "Hiccup they are very far south! How would any of us get to them!?"

"I dunno," he stood up, a new hope rising with him, "But we have to try!"

The sound of clanging keys caught everyones attention. They turned just as one of Dragos men opened the door; flooding the dark room with light. "You," he pointed to Hiccup, "It is not your lucky day." He walked over to Hiccups cell. "Drago has ordered for your execution."

What!?" Hiccup and everyone gasped.

* * *

 _I have left you on another cliffhanger!_ _*insert evil laugh here*_

 _But seriously, I've got something to share! While writing this I was listening to the song "The Sound of Change" by Dirty Heads, ironically enough considering the situation they're in for this chapter. You might know where this is going, and your right. It has inspired a fourth story! Man! Just when I think that I'm writing the final story something inspires another one! That's twice now XD_

 _I will give a tiny spoiler and say that this chapter hints towards the new story. I have do have a basic storyline thought out, but no details or a title yet._

 _If you haven't already go to Yotube and listen to the song. You'll love it! A friend of mine called theNightFuryfan95 has recently made a video with the song and it is GOOD! Check that out too! Anyways, see you in the next chapter!_


	20. Breaths of Life

_Please leave a review! I should tell you that I have decided to write out the rest of the chapters all at once. It's mainly due to my computer problems. I finished writing Mistake on Friday, May the 26th._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Breaths of Life**

* * *

"What!?" Hiccup gasped. Execution!? Instinctively Hiccup reached for Inferno, but when he grabbed air he remembered that they had taken it from him before throwing him into the cell. The man motioned for two others to come in. They held ropes in their hands. They jumped when Astrid flung herself at the bars of her cell like a rabid dragon. "Don't you dare touch him!" she growled, "I'll kill you!".

"Oh yeah," the man standing in front of Hiccups cell chuckled at the threat. They unlocked Hiccups cell and, after a struggle, tied up their prisoner then took him up above.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

On the deck above the three men took a struggling Hiccup over to Drago. "Where's my dragon!?" Hiccup demanded as Drago turned to face him. Hiccup noted the storm that was starting to loom over them.

"Your dragon?" Drago chuckled, "Oh, he's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha. Even if he resists. You are nothing."

"Your not going to get away with this!" Hiccup growled, "If I fail to stop you then someone else will stop you!"

"If?" Drago laughed as if it was a good joke, "You already have!" He looked at his men, "Throw him overboard!"

"No!"Hiccup fought as they brought him over to the side of the ship, "Stop!"

With a big shove and a chuckle in their throat the men pushed Hiccup overboard. Hiccup screamed as crashed into the freezing water. He started sink fast. Hiccup kicked as he tried to undo his restrains and free his arms. Suddenly, Hiccup heard a loud boom from above and saw flashes of lightning as the storm began. _Why?_ Hiccup thought, _Why is there always a storm!?_

The waves began to pick up and drag Hiccup away from Dragos warships. He struggled harder and harder and then, eventually, the ropes broke and his arms were free. Hiccup wasn't the best of swimmers, but he swam to the surface and took in a big gulp of air when he breached. He watched as the ships sailed further and further away. Hiccup attempted to swim towards them but the storm had other ideas. It sent a massive wave at him; sending Hiccup in the opposite direction. Hiccup breached the surface again, coughing and gagging at he sea water he swallowed. He tried to find the ships, but found himself to be all turned around.

Another wave crashed over him; nearly dragging him away. Hiccup fought against it, but it was soon clear that it was a loosing battle. Before long, Hiccups vision began to grow blurry and it grew harder to breath.

 _"Daddy?" a young Hiccup stared up at the mighty Chief._

 _"Yes? What is it Hiccup?" Stoick turned to his son._

 _"Why do we have to fight the dragons?" Hiccup asked._

Hiccup coughed as more sea water filled his lungs. This was it. He was going to die. Hiccup struggled to stay on the surface as old memories slipped back to him.

 _"Because they're monsters," Stoick answered, "They take our food and live stock."_

 _"But why does that make them monsters?" Hiccup didn't follow, "Maybe they're just hungry?"_

 _Stoick chuckled, "If they were hungry they could just fish."_

Hiccup felt his legs as they grew numb. And not long after the rest of his body began to follow suit. "No..." Hiccup wheezed, "They're...amazing creatures...they can...bring people...t...together...". As his consciousnesses slipped away form him Hiccup heard, above the storms rage, a roar. A familiar roar. He looked up and saw a shadow circling above him. He reached up, "...Toothless...". And then everything went black.


	21. Promise

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Promise**

* * *

"No!" Astrid screamed as the door shut behind them. "No!" She rammed the cell with all of her might; the metal bars rang out when she made contact. "Hiccup..." Astrid slide down to her knees; the reality of the situation finally setting in.

"Hiccup," Valka gripped the bars as tear rolled down her face.

"Alright!" Kari shouted, We have to get out now!"

"How?" Fishlegs sighed, "They're going to kill Hiccup!"

"Yeah I know that!" Kari huffed, "He may be our Chief but that doesn't mean that we're completely dependent on him! Now come on! Who has an idea?"

The other Riders sat silent; the little bit of hope that they just had faded when they took Hiccup.

 _ **O**_

The Storm raged and rocked Dragos ships. Unbeknownst to all a small Dragon Hunting ship was attempting to keep pace with them. "Come on!" Eret yelled to his men, "We must get on board!"

"Are you sure that this is a good idea!?" one of his men questioned, "There's many of them and few of us!"

"That may be true!" Eret shouted above the wind, "But we must help them!"

"Why? They're Dragon _Riders_ and we're Dragon _Hunters_! We may have warned them about Drago, but it's there fault for not being prepared!"

"I know," Eret agreed," But I have this feeling. I can't really explain it. It's telling me to help them! And I can't go against it! So work! Get us closer!"

Another crewmen looked up from his post, "Do you even have a plan!?"

"A plan?" Eret chuckled, "Of course I do! I get on, free the Riders and some dragons and then we fly away as fast as we can!"

"Why do I have the feeling that it won't be that simple?" a crewmen wondered out loud.

After many tries Erets men finally got their ship close enough to the main warship. Eret thanked the storm for giving them cover. Eret readied a rope and flung up. With luck the metal hook at the end latched onto something strong. "Get far from here men," Eret ordered his crew, "I don't want you getting capture if something goes wrong." Without giving them a chance to reply Eert started his assent. Hand over hand he climbed until he was on the ship.

Quickly Eret hid himself behind used Dragon Traps, traps to big for his little crew to use. "Now, where oh where are the keys?" he scanned the area; hoping to spot the keys dangling from the waist of one Drago men, "There!" He spotted a man not far from him. The keys sat on a box next him. The man was sitting away from the keys; attempting to shield himself from the storm.

Slowly and quietly Eret crept over, eyes scanning for any other men that might walk over. Eret reached for the keys and took them carefully. The man as unable to hear the jingle of the keys due to the storm. Eret hide himself away again before trying to remember where the cells were. Once he remembered Eret hurried off to them; careful to pay mind about smacking into a crew member or-worse-Drago himself.

 ** _O_**

Of all of Dragos ships the main one was the only one that was being towed by the Alpha. The hypnotized dragons flew above him as they made their way to Beserker Island. Among them was Thornado who, as a Tidal Class dragon, flew closer to the water. He flew along with glazed eyes as if there were no storm. He made no resistance against the Alpha.

 _"Give this to him when he is ready,"_ a human voice chimed in his head.

Thornado ignored the voice but noted how familiar it sounded. It sounded like someone he knew. ** _'Stoick?'_** thought.

 _"I know that I can stop this from happening,"_ Stoick's voice continued in the dragons head, _"But I feel that this might snap him out of the little world he's made for himself. Besides, he's a good man. I have faith in him!"_

 _ **'Him...Who's him?'** _ Thornado thought, **_'And...who is talking? Who is Stoick?'_**

 _"This note will tell him what he needs to hear,"_ Stoick placed the note in Thornado saddle bag, _"Promise me that you'll give it to him."_

 _ **'Promise?'** _ Thornado felt the suffocating control of the Alpha begin to slip, ** _'I...I...will...I'll get it to him...I...promise!'_** Thornado grunted as he fought against the Alpha's control. _**'I must!'**_ he shouted, _**'I must get this note to Hiccup!'**_

 ** _'You dare disobey me!?'_ ** the Alpha growled, ** _'You will not! You shall obey!'_**

 _ **'I...I...will...NOT!'** _ Thornado roared as he broke free form the Alpha. He blasted a Sonic Blast into the water and it hit the Alpha head, _**'YOU ARE NOT MY ALPHA!'**_

 _ **'HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME'** _ the Alpha exploded onto the surface; nearly flipping the warship he was towing.

"What are you doing!?" Drago shouted.

 ** _'OBEY ME THUNDERDRUM!'_** the Alpha intensified his control.

 _ **'I will not!'** _ Thornado fought against it, **_'I must keep my promise!'_** The Thunderdrum attacked again; this time hitting the alpha between his eyes.

The Alpha roared in anger. He swung his tusks at the dragon, but Thornado dodged. The warship was thrown this way and that. Kncoking everyone on board around.

"Whoa!" Eret tumbled and crashed right into Drago.

"You!" Drago growled.

"Oh...uh...hello," Eret chuckled nervously as he got to his feet, "Fancy meeting you here!"

Thornado groaned as he resisted the Alpha. He looked around; hoping to find a way to escape. He spotted Drago cornering Eret. Thornado flew down and blasted Drago away. **_'Get on!'_ ** Thronado shouted.

'Did you just speak!?" Eret stared at the dragon, "I guess those rumors about dragons speaking were right."

 _ **'I SAID GET ON!'**_

"But what about the Dragon Riders!?" Eret shouted above the rain, "I came to rescue them!"

 _ **'We'll have to do that later!'**_ Thronado groaned as the Alpha tried to take control, **_'I must find Hiccup!'_**

Eret turned to see Dragon getting up. Thinking about his chances Eret jumped onto the dragon and the two took off into the dark clouds.

 _ **'OBEY ME!'** _ the Alpha roared, but Thornado continued on.

* * *

 _Okay, I thought of a really good storyline for the next story; which is titled How to Train Your Dragon: Change. Please keep in mind that I MUST cut out some parts as they will MAJORLY spoil what I have for the remaining chapters of Mistake._

 _"_ _Things go well for Hiccup after ... But when he meets the heir to the Night Warriors and learns that there might be even more ... he wants to jumps at the chance. However, what can be done when an unknown battle is brought to light and may very well threaten the rebirth of ...?_


	22. Memories

_Please leave a review! Sorry about the title for the last chapter. I was originally going to have chapters 22 and 23 be another part one and part two but decided to change it. Plus, I have decided to switch this chapter with the next one. What you are about to read was originally going to be chapter 23._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Memories**

* * *

 _The sun shinned strongly over Berk as a new day began. Most of the villagers has gotten up long ago, but the scaly villagers, however, snoozed away. All but one. A fast moving shadow darted across the village. The villagers paid no heed to it; they knew who it was. Hiccup and Toothless sailed through the morning sky with a cheer in their hearts. Today felt as if it was going to be a good day. They did a u-turn back into the village and landed next to Hiccup's house. "Your in a good mood," Stoick chuckled as Hiccup climbed off of his dragon._

 _"I'm just feeling really good, " Hiccup patted Toothless, "I kind of feel like today is going to be a good day."_

 _"Oh it is son!" Stoick smiled._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Stoick placed both hands on Hiccup's shoulders, "Your well past of age Hiccup. So, I've decided that it is time for you to become Chief!"_

 _Both the color and joy drained from Hiccup's face, "What?"_

 _Stoick chuckled as turned around and walked away a bit, "I feel that now is the right time! You've done many great things Hiccup!" He turned around to speak some more but only found Toothless, "Where's Hiccup?"_

 _Toothless looked at Stoick, **'I, uh, think you scared him off.'**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **'Hiccup!'** Toothless called out to his friend, **'Hiccup!'**_

 _"Over here!" Toothless heard Hiccup respond from his left. He rushed through the trees and into a clearing. Toothless saw Hiccup sitting there dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. His feet swung lazily over the edge._

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** _Toothless ran over, **'Why in the world did you run off like that!?'**_

 _Hiccup stared up at the sky, "I'm not ready to be Chief...No way! What was my dad thinking?"_

 ** _'He was thinking that your grown up,'_** _Toothless sat down, **'You are the heir.'**_

 _"I-I know!" Hiccup stuttered, "But...I need more time!"_

 ** _'Hiccup,'_** _Toothless said seriously, **'You just turned twenty-four. You've faced exile, wild dragons, Dragon Hunters, and enslavement. I agree with your father. I think your ready. You owe it to him to at least let him teach you on how to be a Chief.'**_

 _Hiccup looked at his friend, "I suppose your right." He stood up; ready to return, "Alright Toothless. Let's go back."_

Hiccup groaned and his head ached. He couldn't remember anything. As his head slowly started to clear he heard someone loudly sniffing from above. Then he heard the croons that could only be one dragon. Hiccup slowly blinked his eyes opened and stared at the Night Fury who, in turn, stared down at him with its big, blue eyes.


	23. A Hunter's First Flight

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: A Hunter's First Flight**

* * *

"Wa...Whoa!" Eret shouted above the wind as he tried to hold on, "S-Slow down!"

 _ **'I can't!'** _ Thornado roared; the effects of the Allphas control still lingered, ** _'I must get far from that Alpha and find Hiccup!'_**

"Please slow down," Eret begged, "I've never ridden a dragon before! You see, I'm a Dragon Hunter!"

 _ **'You are!?'**_ Thornado halted; taking Eret by surprise, **_'Then how are you able to understand me? And...why so you not smell of dragons blood?'_**

"Ah, well, you see," Eret began, "Despite being a Hunter I never really had the stomach to _kill_ a dragon. So my men and I only trapped and caged dragons, but we worked extra hard to make up for the "no killing" part. As for the "understanding you" thing...uh, I don't know. I mean, ever since Drago ordered my death I've felt a little different."

 _ **'A change of**_ **_heart?'_** Thornado suggested.

"Maybe," Eret had never thought of that," That might be why I warned this Archipelago about Drago."

 ** _'That was you?'_** Thornado was amazed.

"It was in deed!" Eret confirmed, "Though I did know at the time that I could have been killed if I went to one of the Tribes. But I felt like it was the right thing to do."

 _ **'You have had a change in heart,'**_ Thornado smiled, _**'I have a feeling that we met for a reason.'**_

"You think so?" Eret smiled back, "Well dragon, my name is Eret, Son of Eret!"

 ** _'...Uh, nice name,'_** Thornado wasn't sure on what to make of a name like that, **_'My name is Thornado.'_**

"What a powerful name that is!" Eret complemented, "And I see that you have a saddle on. So you have a Rider, yes?"

 _ **'I...did have one...'**_

"Oh...I'm so sorry," Eret thought hard in hopes of changing the subject, "Uh, you mentioned someone by the name of Hiccup earlier. Do you mean Hiccup Haddock? From Berk?"

 ** _'Yes,'_** Thornado confirmed, **_'He is my former Rider's son. Before his death Stoick asked me to give Hiccup a note that he wrote himself.'_**

"I see. How long has it been since his death?"

 _ **'A few weeks,'**_ Thornado pushed back the sad emotions that started to build up, _**'Almost a month.'**_

"Why have you not given it to him yet?" Eret asked.

 _ **'Stoick said to give it to him when he needs it most,'**_ Thornado explained, ' ** _And now is that time!'_**

"I'm amazed by your loyalty," Eret noted, "But there is one thing. Weren't Hiccup and his friends captured by Drago? Aren't you flying away from Hiccup?"

 ** _'Uh...'_**

"Yep," Eret smirked, "Seems that you dragons aren't what your all cracked up to be."

Thornado grunted at the little insult. Then he flipped over; sending Eret falling into the now calming cold water.

Eret exploded onto the surface with a shout, "What was that for!?"

Thornado chuckled at the man below. **_I think you and me will get along just fine!'_** he shouted down to Eret. Thornado flew down to help Eret out of the water when a scent caught his attention.

"Hey!" Eret reached up, "Are you going to help me or not!?"

 _ **'That scent...'**_ Thornado sniffed the air and then the surface of the water, _**'It's Hiccup!'**_

"Are you sure?"

 ** _'Yes! Yes! Yes!'_** Thornado cheered, **_No other human has the scent of a Night Fury on them!'_** Thornado grabbed Eret by his arm and flung him up into the air and onto his back. The happy dragon took off in the direction that the scent went.

"Whoa!" Eret shouted, "Hold on! I'm not seated right! Slow down!"


	24. An Unexpected Turn of Events

_Please leave a review! If you want to hear my voice then go to Youtube. My name on there is the same as here. "Shiny Meditites in one Horde!" is the title of the of my second YT video ever!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: And Unexpected Turn of Events**

* * *

The Night Fury stared down at Hiccup with curious eyes. It crooned and cocked its head to the side; wondering if the noises Hiccup was making said that he was alive.

"I'm up Toothless..." Hiccup groaned, thinking that he was in his bed back on Berk. It took him a moment to notice the blue eyes. "Toothless?" he reached up to touch the dragon.

Startled by the sudden movement the Night Fury bolted out of Hiccup field of vision. Hiccup now started up at the ceiling of a cave.

 _ **'What are you so shy for?'**_ a male voice caught Hiccups ear, _ **'Your the one who rescued him!'**_

 _ **'I know,'**_ a light, sweet, feminine voice responded, _**'I thought that he was another Night Fury.'**_

 _Such a sweet voice,_ Hiccup noted. He forced himself up and leaned against a rocky wall; to dazed to noticed the five pairs of eye staring at him. Hiccup groaned as his head cleared some more. "I must be dead," he mumbled, "I mean...I just saw a Night Fury with blue eyes..."

 ** _'I hope not,'_** the same female voice said, ** _'I would have saved you for no reason then.'_**

Hiccup looked to see who had spoke and froze. Before him stood a small Night Fury with sky blue eyes. Its head was down low and its wings were up high; the same posture that Toothless had made when he and Hiccup first met face to face in the Cove. Except this ones eyes were not slit. They were wide and docile, curious even. Then Hiccup looked around and saw the four other Night Furies staring at him with slit eyes. "Um...hi..."

 _ **'Hello,'**_ the small Night Fury in front of him spoke softly; revealing itself to be the female voice he had just heard. _**'Why do you smell like a Night Fury?'**_ she asked.

"Smell?" Hiccup rubbed his aching head, "I, uh, have a Night Fury; he's my best friend. His name is...uh...Toothless." The moment he spoke his dragons name the horrible memories flooded back to him, "Oh no...No! No! No!" Hiccup fell back on his butt; startling the Night Furies.

 ** _'What in the world is wrong with you human!?'_** another one of the Night Furies, a female, growled.

The first female Night Fury slowly walked up to Hiccup. **_'What's wrong?'_** she asked shyly as she said down next to him.

"I failed," he sighed, "I'm a total failure!"

 ** _'At...what?'_** she cocked her head to the right.

"At everything..." Hiccup wiped away the tears, "At being Chief, being an heir, and being the hero!" He felt the sting of tears roll down his face. Surprised by the tears the female Night Fury leaned forward and nuzzled Hiccups cheek. He welcomed her kindness with a hug.

 ** _'Don't you dare touch my sister!'_** one of the male Night Furies roared. He leaped forward and forced the two apart.

 ** _'Don't you dare yell at him!'_** she roared back, **_'He is having a moment!'_** She walked back over and sat uncomfortably close to Hiccup.

 ** _'But you don't even know him!'_** the male growled.

 _ **'Maybe so,'**_ she turned her head away from him, _**But this boy smells like that male Night Fury that I've been communicating with.'**_

"W-W-Wait a minute," Hiccup looked at her, "Communicating? _Your_ the reason why Toothless has been going nuts?"

 _ **'Nuts?'**_ a third female Night Fury stepped forward, **_'Sounds like he is a young, healthy, and mature male. Perfect for someone like you Raven.'_**

 ** _'In deed he does mom!',_** the female Night Fury that sat close to Hiccup, Raven, nodded.

 ** _'Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!'_** the male Night Fury stomped his paws, **_'You can't determine that yet! What about the courting dance!?'_** He turned to Hiccup, **_'How big is he!? What is his wingspan and how far can he fly!?'_**

 ** _'Settle down Silver!'_** his mother pushed him away from Hiccup.

Hiccup, meanwhile, just sat there; speechless by what just happened in front of him. "Uh," he found his voice, "I'd love to show off Toothless, but...there's a problem." The Night Furies looked at Hiccup. He quickly explained the situation to them and they sat there, taking it in.

 ** _'My goodness,'_** the mother finally said, **_'Is there any way we can help?'_**

 ** _'Help?'_** Silver questioned, **_'This has nothing to do with us!'_**

 ** _'Not yet,'_** his mother warned, **_'Better to do something now before it gets worse.'_**

 ** _'I guess,'_** Silver agreed.

 ** _'Oh! I just realized!'_** Raven turned to Hiccup, **_We don't know your name! Uh, you know mine and my brother Silver here. This is my sister Star, my other brother Shadow, and this is our mom.'_**

 ** _'My name is Echo,'_** she greeted.

"Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock," he turned to face them. Raven scooted back; now realizing the little distance between Hiccup and her. "I'm delighted for your help," Hiccup thanked them, "But...I don't think that I can do anything."

"I might be able to change that!"

They turned and saw a human male standing in the mouth of the cave.


	25. Too Late?

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Too Late?**

* * *

Back at Dragos fleet, the Alpha was raging. _**'THAT DRAGON!**_ he roared, **_'HOW DARE HE!?'_**

"Settle down!" Drago commanded; unaware of the dragon and Dragon Hunter that just escaped. "I said settle down!" Drago shouted and screamed as he swung his bullhook around; it let out a sound that instantly caught the Alphas ears. The Alpha, although still upset, settled down intermediately when Drago slammed the tip of the hook on the wooden floor. Then Drago turned back around. "What!?" he anger rising, "Ugh! Find Eret! I want him dead!"

The crewmen took off without a second thought. But one stayed back. "Um...Drago...sir?"

"What!?" Drago roared.

"Isn't Eret one of your Hunters?" the ignorant man assumed, "Why do you want him dead?"

"He is a traitor!" Drago bellowed, "Another one of my Hunters told me that it was _him_ who warned the Vikings about my attack! Not that it did them any good. Now go! Find him!"

The crewman quickly took off; scared of Dragos rage.

 ** _O_**

What in the world was that!?" Ruffntu picked herself up off of her brother and readied herself in case the ship moved wildly again.

"No idea," Kari pulled herself up by using the bars of her cell, "But did anyone else hear that roar?"

"Yeah," Fishlegs steadied himself, "It was a bit muffled since we're below deck but it sounded like 'obey me.' "

" 'obey me'?" Snotlout picked up his helmet, "Why would the Alpha say that?"

"Maybe a dragon broke free from his control, "Andres, who had been uncharacteristically quiet until now, suggested.

"What? No. That's impossible," Valka shook her head.

Andres shook his head back, "Toothless resisted. Why can't another dragon do that same? Maybe a dragon had a good enough reason."

"But...what dragon was it?" Astrid asked.

 ** _O_**

A few hours later the Riders heard yelling up above. They must of made it to Beserker Island. The Riders prayed for the Beserkers victory. But, ten minutes later, everything went silent. "Let go of me!" they heard a moment later. The door swung open and Heather was shoved into the room. She gasped when she saw her friends. The man that was bringing Heather in pushed her forward. He then locked her in the cell that Hiccup was once in. He left with a chuckle.

"What happened?" Heather asked immediately, "I thought that Hiccup was-"

"He didn't explain what happened," Astrid shook her head, "But we can see what the end result was."

Heather looked around, "Wait...where is Hiccup?"

The Riders stayed silent; unwilling to answer.

"Guys?" Heather looked at her friends.

"They executed him..." Astrid cried as tears stung her eyes.

"What!?" Heather turned to her friend, "When!?"

"Before they came here," Valka fought back the tears but they came anyway.

"I...I don't believe it..." Heather sat back; stunned.

Astrid couldn't hold it in anymore. She hugged her knees and sobbed loudly. The others cried silently.

Heather reached out and slipped her arm through the bars and attempted to comfort Astrid, but failed to reach her. "How do you know that they did?" she tried to cheer everyone up, "Your down here. Maybe...maybe he got away!"

"How?" Fishlegs asked, "All of the dragons are under the Alphas command and he's not that good of a swimmer!"

"Well...What about that commotion earlier?" Andres wondered out loud, "Maybe that was him escaping?"

"Yes! Yes!" Heather agreed, "That's what happened! He'll come back with a better plan! I know it!"

Astrid shook her head, "I never even told him..."

"Told him what?" Heather asked.

"That I...love him," Astrid finished.

"What!?" Snotlout gripped the bars of his cage, "Since when!?"

"Don't worry," Heather ignored Snotlout, "I bet you that he's alive and coming up with a plan right now!"


	26. Unseen Alliance

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Unseen Alliance**

* * *

Silver leaped forward, Plasma Blast ready, fully intending to protect his family. The man jumped back in surprise and a Thunderdrum jumped in front of him, protectively. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hiccup jumped in between both dragons, arms out stretched, "Calm down." He turned to the Thunderdrum, "Thornado!?"

 _ **'Hiccup!'**_ Thornado cheered, _**'I knew that I'd find you!'**_ The Tidal Class dragon knocked Hiccup to the ground and licked his face.

"Okay," Hiccup chuckled, "Okay. Enough." He sat up and scratched the dragons chin, "But...how? Why?"

"I think that this is why," the man held out a note to Hiccup.

Hiccup took it and looked at the man, "Who is this from?"

"Your father," the man explained.

"My dad?" Hiccup stood up and stared at the paper. But before he unrolled the note he looked at the man again, "Wait, who are you?"

"I am Eret, Son of Eret!" the man gloated.

"Eret?" the name sounded familiar, "Wait...your the Hunter that bought Toothless from Viggo and imprisoned my friends!" Hiccup pointed an accusing finger.

"Ah ha...yes...I am," Eret chuckled nervously, "But Hiccup, I'm a changed man! I swear! Say something Thornado!'

 ** _'Your a terrible Dragon Rider,'_** the dragon joked.

"Hey come on! That was my very first time riding a dragon!" Eret defended.

Hiccup eyed Eret; amazed that he understood Thornado, but stayed suspicious. "Alright. I believe you. But one question; why help me?"

"Because Drago needs to be stopped," Eret surprised Hiccup, " I wish that I realized that sooner. But now is better than never!"

 _ **'He's had a change of heart,'**_ Thornado explained.

Hiccup trusted Thornados judgment. He unrolled the note and read it.

 _Hiccup,_

 _If you are reading this then I must have past. I want you know that it was not your fault at all. If anything, I knew that it was going to happen yet choose to not do anything about it. I am a Chief of the old ways; fighting and killing dragons. I am welcomed to and thankful for the change you've brought to Berk, but I've had a feeling for a while now. Berk has changed and dragons are now living with us. Some will say that I'm a very good Chief, but...I know nothing of dragons! That's why I thought that it was time for you take the throne._

 _Now you may be seeing what I've done as selfish, and it is, but something says that it would of happened in another way eventually. Hiccup, your my son. A Haddock. You might have been born very earlier and your mother might have worried, but I believed that you'd become the strongest of them all. And thank Thor I was right! You have the heart of a Chief Hiccup. Please...live on for me._

 _-Your father_

Hiccup closed the note, tears falling down his face. Nobody said a thing; wanting to him to have a moment. Hiccup looked at Thornado, who have him a determined look. A long dead fire reignited inside of Hiccup. He couldn't give up. Not now! It wasn't the Haddock way! It wasn't the Berkian way! But one problem stood clear right front and center. "But...how do we get past the Alpha's command?"

"We use Scuttleclaws!" Eret told him.

"Scuttleclaws?" Hiccup asked.

"I did not just hear that!?" Eret was a bit shocked, "They're a dragon species! I thought that you were a Dragon Master?"

"Uh, _Rider_ ," Hiccup corrected, "But that doesn't mean that I know everything about them!"

"Well, one point to me I guess!" Eret chuckled, but then he got serious, "Rumors say that as a baby the mind of a Scuttleclaw is so scatterbrained that even the Alpha can't control them!"

"Really?" Hiccup was amazed that such a dragon existed.

"Yep!" Eret felt good, "And I know where to find some!"

 ** _'You do?'_** Echo cocked her head.

"Uh...Hiccup. I just noticed the Night Furies..."

"Hmm? Oh yeah they saved me from drowning," Hiccup explained, his mind busy with thought, "Well, Raven did."

Eret looked at the Night Furies; unsure on which one was Raven. "Why do some of them have blue eyes?" he asked.

 ** _'Female have blue eyes,'_** Shadow explained, _**'Males have green eyes. How do you not know this?'**_

"Toothless is the only Night Fury in the whole Archipelago," Hiccup stuffed the note back into Thornados saddle bag.

 ** _'Really!?'_** Raven gasped, **_'I got lucky...'_**

"Right," Hiccup hoped onto Thornados back, "Hop on."

"Uh, okay," Eret nervously climbed onto Thornados back, remembering the first time.

 ** _O_**

Eret directed them North, far North. Farther than Hiccup has ever flown. The air began to grow colder and colder. "Uh...Eret," Hiccup scanned the emptiness, "Are you sure that this is the right way?"

"Of course I am!" Eret promised, "Your mothers sanctuary is very far North."

"My moms what?" Hiccup looked back at Eret.

"Did she never tell you?" Eret was amazed, "Now that's a surprise! Where did you think your mother took the dragons she freed form Dragon Hunters?"

"I-I assumed that she just let them go free," Hiccup said.

"If she did that then she wouldn't be a proper Dragon Rescuer!" Eret acted like he knew the details, "Her Bewilderbeast, the former Alpha, made the sanctuary with his ice. Any dragon that she rescued from humans your mother took there to rest and for protection."

"I see," Hiccup turned back around, "But why do you think that the Scuttleclaws will be there?"

"They're babies," Eret reminded Hiccup, "At least they were when she rescued them from me."

"And...how do you know where this place is?" Hiccup asked.

"Drago was going to attack it before he learned that the Alpha relocated," Eret explained, "He took it as a sigh or fear from your mother and chased after her."

"Oh," Hiccup thought back to his friends. He worried for them. Did Drago order for their execution too?

"It's just up here," Eret pointed to the right.

The dragons turned right and five minutes later they came upon a huge, icy mountain. "Whoa..." Hiccup stared up in amazement.

"This is the sanctuary," Eret confirmed.

"This is?" Hiccup noted all of the massive spikes made of ice that stuck up all around, "Wow."

"I believe that an entrance is hidden by some of the ice," Eret scanned the ice.

They flew up higher until they saw the entrance tucked away. They flew in and the light quickly faded. Hiccup and Eret held their breaths in the eerie silence. As they flew through the cave system made of ice Hiccup finally spoke, "How do you that the Scuttleclaws will be here?"

"They wouldn't of taken noticed if the Alpha ordered everyone to move," Eret explained, a chill went down his spine.

"Wouldn't they of noticed all of the dragons leaving?"

"Eh, maybe," Eret looked around, "But maybe not. Let's hope on the latter." Suddenly, Thornado stopped.

"Thornado what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

 ** _'I can't see,'_** the dragon groaned.

 ** _'Let me lead the way,'_** Raven flew ahead of them. She opened her mouth and let out a sound that was followed by a purple light.

"What was that?" Eret asked.

"Echolocation," Hiccup told him.

"Echo-wa?"

 _ **'Echolocation,'**_ Star repeated, **_'It lets us Night Furies see in the dark.'_**

"Cool," Eret liked it.

Raven lead the group through the maze; letting out an Echolocation every now and then. Soon they got the a section to small to fly through. Hiccup and Eret got off of Thornado and walked. "It's times like this I wish that I had Inferno," Hiccup thought out loud.

 _ **'What's that?'**_ Shadow asked.

"My sword," Hiccup explained, "But it wasn't just an ordinary sword. It can be lit on fire."

 _ **'Whoa really!?'**_ Silver perked up.

"Yep," Hiccup chuckled; happy to have found something that Silver liked, _**'But Drago and his men have it now.'**_

"I'm sure that we'll get it back," Eret reassured Hiccup, "After we beat Drago."

"Now hold on," Hiccup ducked his head so he pass by a huge rock, "We don't even have a plan yet. We don't even know if the Scuttleclaws are even here."

"Oh come on now Hiccup!" Eret patted Hiccups shoulder, "Your the Chief of Berk! You have to stay optimistic! For your people!"

"Yeah I suppose your right-wait-how do you know that?"

"Thornado told me," Eret explained.

Hiccup looked ahead, "Hey! I think I see light!"

They all quickly rushed for the exit. When they slipped into the open light they were met with a beautiful sight. A lush, geothermal heated oasis greeted them. Everything was green and brown expect for the ceiling, which was ice. "Wow..." Hiccup noted the sounds of hot springs far away, "Now I see why my mom didn't come back..."

"I'm surprised that the dragons were so willing to leave here," Eret studied the nearby waterfall.

 ** _'Hiccup! Look!'_**

They turned around and saw a horde of dragons rushing over to them, yipping and yapping away. They sort of looked like Deadly Nadders.

 ** _'Visitors! Yay!'_** a blue one smiled.

A dark purple dragon pranced up to Hiccup. It nuzzled his cheek as if he was its mother.

"These are the babies," Eret confirmed.

" _These_!" Hiccup stared at the baby Scuttleclaws in shock, "But they're so big!"

"That doesn't mean that they're not babies," Eret chuckled as the purple one tried to lick Hiccups face. "Hey there little guy," Eret scratched the chin of a pink one. He turned to Hiccup, "See. Scatterbrained. They don't even remember me."

"Then why are they not named Scatterbrains?" Hiccup gently pushed the purple one off of him.

"I didn't name them," Eret patted the pink ones head, "How would guys like to help us?"

 ** _'Help?'_** a red one cocked his head, **_'What's that mean?'_**

"Oh why am I getting Ruffnut and Tuffnut flashbacks?" Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes. Eret chuckled at Hiccup.


	27. The First Shot

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: The First Shot**

* * *

Dragos fleet had reached Meathead Island within three hours. Within twenty minutes most of the village was destroyed by the Alphas ice. Dragons or no dragons the Meathead wouldn't give up so easily. Dragos Alpha roared as he crushed a house with his massive paws.

"What happened to Hiccup?" one of the Meatheads asked.

"I don't know," Mogadon the Meathead, the Meathead Chief, took cover as the wood from the house flew through the air, "But we can't give up!"

Drago stood on top of his Bewilderbeast; his bullhook raise high and a mad-man laugh in his throat. "Crush them!" he ordered the Alpha.

Dragos crewmen, meanwhile, fired from the warships. They launched nets, arrows, and boulders. But none of that did has much damage as the Alpha did.

The Alpha moaned and groaned, tired from the constant battles. "Attack!" Drago paid no heed to his dragons exhaustion.

"Why are you bringing us up?" Astrid asked a crewman.

"Drago wants you all to watch," the man explained, "He hopes to break your spirits even more!"

The Riders were force to stand watch as the Meathead village turn to ruins. The Alpha moaned as he swung his tusks back and forth, not really hitting anything.

"Astrid! Did you hear that!?" Fishlegs gasped.

"Hear what?"

"The Alpha," Fishlegs looked up at him, "He sounds really tired."

"Shut your trap!" one of the crewmen twisted Fishlegs arms; making him be silent.

Astrid watched the Alpha. _He does seem tired,_ She thought, _And...it looks like he shaking his head no. As if he doesn't want to do this anymore and go rest._

The Alpha stepped back a bit; to tired to release more ice. But then, something caught his attention. More likely, he _sensed_ some resistance. The Alpha turned his head.

"What are you doing!?"' Drago waved his bullhook. But then he saw them.

"Dragon Rider!" one of Dragos crewmen shouted.

The Riders quickly turned to where the man was pointing, which was out to sea. "HICCUP!" Astrids heart leaped with joy.

"I don't believe it.." Valka cried, "He's alive!" They watched as Hiccup flew solo towards them on a purple dragon.

The only one not happy about this was Drago. "Ugh!" he groaned, "Let me down!" The Alpha slowly placed his tusks on the ground. Drago slid down and landed on the ground. "Bring it here!" he shouted to his men.

"No..." Hiccups heart sank when they lowered a plank down from the closest ship. A rehypnotized Toothless walked across the plank and to Drago. Hiccup held back his anger and Drago ordered Toothless to bow so he could get on. Toothless did and Drago was on his back. Toothless then turned and flew over to Hiccup.

"You can stop flying forward now," Hiccup told Scatter, the purple baby Scuttleclaw.

 ** _'Okay,'_** Scatter stopped instantly.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I hope this works," Hiccup said to himself, "Eret, this is your idea..."

 ** _'Obey me,'_** the Alpha commanded Scatter.

 ** _'O...bey?'_** Scatter cocked his head in confusion, **_'My mommy never told me what that word means.'_** The Alpha could only growl in annoyance.

"I don't know how," Drago groaned in equal annoyance, "But you sure are hard to get rid of!"

Hiccup ignored Drago, "Toothless? Bud? It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me."

Drago chuckled, "He's not yours anymore. He now belongs to the Alpha! There is nothing you can do."

"You don't know that," Hiccup glared at Drago.

Drago laughed at the threat. He raised his bullhook, ready to command the Alpha.

"Now!" Hiccup shouted, "Scatter! Fire!"

Scatter surprisingly snapped into action. He tilted his head up and fired a green colored flame, it blinded Drago. Hiccup took the chance and snatched Dragos bullhook. But before he could do anything Drago, enraged, reached out and grabbed Hiccup by his throat. "How dare you!?" Then, with fury, he threw Hiccup off of Scatter.

Hiccup instinctively opened up his Flight Suit, but was surprised to see that it had somehow ripped. Hiccup screamed as he plummeted to the sea water.


	28. The Blue Alpha

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Blue Alpha**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran forward but a crewmen quickly grabbed and pulled her back. They watched as Hiccup fell through the air. When Hiccup screams reached Toothless' ears the hypnotized dragon glanced down. As he watched Hiccup fall Toothless' breathing began to labor, his eyes dilated from slit to docile, and he started to shake he head.

 _ **'You dare to defy me again?'**_ the Alpha growled, _**'Obey me Night Fury!'**_

Toothless continued to struggle. When he looked down again pure panic broke through the Alpha's command. _**'Hiccup!'**_ Toothless shouted. He shot down after Hiccup.

"Wa! Stop this!" Drago ordered.

Toothless looked back at Drago, **_'You are not my Rider!'_** Toothless barrel rolled and threw Drago off him.

The Alpha reached out and caught Drago with his right tusk and left Hiccup and Toothless falling through the air. _**'You troublesome dragon!'**_ the Alpha roared at before he could speak again a purple blast smacked him right in the face. He stepped back, stunned.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asked.

"That...looked like Plasma Blast," Heather confirmed, "But..."

"More dragons!" the same crewmen shouted.

They looked out to sea. And, to their shock, hovering just out of the Alphas reach, were five Night Furies. They had blink folds tied around their eyes.

"What!?" Astrid gasped.

"Night Furies!?" Valka couldn't believe it.

"But..." Tuffnut lost his train of thought.

"How?" Ruffnut finished for her brother.

"I definitely died didn't I?" Snotlout stared at the dragons.

"Wait...is that?" Kari saw someone riding on the back of one.

"That's Eret!" Andres gasped.

"What!?" Kari stepped back, "Is he helping Hiccup!?"

"But why?" Astrid asked.

 _ **O**_

"Yeah! Nice shot!" Eret cheered.

 ** _'Why does the human have to ride me?'_** Silver groaned.

Eret ignored that, "Are you guys sure that your not getting influenced?"

 ** _'We're fine,'_** Echo said, _**'We're far enough away to be out of reach for the hearing part. And these blind folds you suggested are keeping us from looking at him."**_

"Is that the same or you Thornado?"

 ** _'Yep,'_** the Thunderdrum hovered next to the Night Furies with his eyes concealed.

 ** _'Yay! Go Hiccup!'_** the other baby Scuttleclaws cheered.

Eret just rolled his eyes. "Fire again. In the same direction as before," he told the Night Furies.

The five released their fire. The Plasma Blasts rocketed through the air and smacked the Alpha in the face. He groaned and shook his head. His control over the other dragons began to slip. **_'What? No!'_** the Alpha cried out, **_'Drago will be upset! Obey me!'_** Another blast smacked the side of his head. The Alpha moaned, to tired to do anything.

 _ **O**_

 _ **'Hiccup!'**_ Toothless tucked in his wings and fell closer to Hiccup; soon he was parallel to him. Hiccup straightened himself and reached for Toothless' saddle. He slipped his feet into the all too familiar stirrups. Then, with one click, they shot up into to air. **_'Hiccup!'_** Toothless cried tears of joy, _**'Wait...why do you smell like a female Night Fury?'**_

"Not important right now," Hiccup looked at the bullhook he stole from Drago, "Get me has close to that Bewilderbeast as you can." Toothless u-turned and flew at the Alpha.

"Take control of it!" Drago ordered the Alpha.

The Alpha forced his thoughts into Toothless' head, but once he saw the bullhook in Hiccups hand, he stopped.

"He won't attack anyone that's holding this," Hiccup realized.

"What are you doing you stupid dragon!?" Drago yelled at the Bewilderbeast.

Angered by that statement Hiccup waved to Eret; signaling for him to stop the Night Furies. And then, everyone held their breath.

Toothless flew close to the Alphas face. The Alpha whimpered at the sight of the bullhook.

"No. No." Hiccup outstretched his arm, "No more." He then chucked the bullhook far away into the rubble of the destroyed homes. Then Hiccup stretched out his hand towards the Alpha, "Take me closer Toothless."

Toothless slowly flew closer to the Alpha who, meanwhile, stared at Hiccup; amazed by the kindness. As the world watched in silence Hiccup placed his hand on the Alpha; offering a bond instead of enslavement. The Alpha closed his eyes and purred; accepting it. The Alpha opened his eyes and looked at Hiccup, _**'I never wanted to be Alpha.'**_

"Then why did you become it?" Hiccup rubbed the dragon scales.

 ** _'Drago ordered me to,'_** the Alpha explained, _**'I must do what he says or he'll hurt me.'**_

"He shouldn't be doing that," Hiccup forced down his anger, "He shouldn't treat you the way he does. That's not a true bond."

 ** _'It's not?'_**

"No, it's not." Hiccup sat back, "What he does is called abuse. And it's wrong!"

Upon this realization, the Alpha released the other dragons from his control. They shook their heads then hovered there, confused. Hiccup smiled; he had won.

"Hiccup look out!"

Just as Hiccup turned around a net smacked into him and Toothless. The rope entangled itself in the stirrups and sent them crashing to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Valka shouted.

Taking his chance Drago jumped off of the tusk and bolted for Hiccup. When he reached his opponent Drago reached through the net and grabbed Hiccup by his throat.

Hiccup gasped for air as he tried to pull the big hand off of him.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** Toothless fought against the rope. As he watched Drago squeeze the life out Hiccup a strong power filled every inch of his body. He hadn't felt this power in a long time. With fury Toothless fired a blue Plasma Blast at Drago; sending the mad-man flying. Now free from the rope Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup, who was gasping for air. Toothless' back spines, nose, mouth, and forehead glowed roared out with all of his anger; the ground shook from the mighty voice.

 _ **'Whoa...is that Toothless?'**_ Raven felt a shiver go down her spine, _**'He sounds strong!'**_

The Alpha stepped back, stunned by the powerful and dominate voice, **_'I don't want to be Alpha anymore. You show to be an Alpha species more worthy than I, Night Fury. I submit to you.'_** Then the Bewilderbeast bowed.

Suddenly Dragos crewmen surrounded Hiccup and Toothless. One of them ran over to Drago. "Drago is dead!" he gasped.

Before anyone else spoke Toothless let out another, louder roar. Even Hiccup had to cover his ears. "Uh," Hiccup chuckled, "You'd be wish to free your prisoners now." Toothless growled at them. Preferring to stay alive the crewmen dropped what weapons they had and ran back to the ships.


	29. Toothless, Met Raven

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Toothless, Met Raven**

* * *

The Meatheads cheered as the prisoners were freed. The dragons quickly returned to their Riders and or homes."Cloudjumper!" Valka hugged her dragon.

"Stiker!" Kari grinned from ear to ear. Every trained dragon either hugged or tackled their Riders.

Astrid hugged her dragon, but there was someone else she was more happy to see. After releasing Stormy from her hug Astrid bolted through the growing crowd until she got to him. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup spun around, "Astrid!" Before he could say more she tackled him with a hug; nearly knocking him off of his feet. "Whoa, Astrid," Hiccup chuckled, "I never thought that you were one to give bear hugs."

Astrid quickly released him, a bit embarrassed. She smiled nervously at him.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs shouted with joy as he and the others ran over.

"Guys!" Hiccup turned to them, "Are you okay?"

"Fine because of you!" Valka hugged her son, thankful to still have them. She looked at him, "How are you alive?"

"Uh, well," Hiccup began, "I have-"

 ** _'Us to thank.'_**

They turned to see five Night Furies land near them. Upon landing Silver bucked Eret off of him.

Valka turned back to her son, "How did you find Night Furies!?"

"I didn't," Hiccup explained, "They found me. Well, Raven did."

"Raven?"

 ** _'That's me,'_** she stepped forward.

Toothless instantly perked up, bewitched by her beauty.

Hiccup chuckled, "Toothless. This is Raven. She's the one that you've been communicating with."

Raven smiled at Toothless shyly, **_'Hello.'_**

 ** _'Uh...hi,'_** Toothless stepped closer to her.

"I think someone is in loooove!" Tuffnut elbowed Hiccups side. Hiccup just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Why are some of their eyes blue?" Snotlout asked.

"The females have blue eyes, "Eret explained, "While the males have green."

"Hey! Your that Hunter that imprisoned us!" Kari accused.

"Yes but," Hiccup defended, "He's a changed a man. Eret was the one who told me about the Scuttleclaw babies."

"Scuttleclaw?" Fishlegs questioned.

 _ **'That's us!'**_ a red baby shrieked. The babies flew around them, squawking and chirping.

Fishlegs gasped, "I've never seen dragons like this before! I need to get a pencil and paper quick!"

Everyone just chuckled at Fishlegs' enthusiasm.

Valka turned to her son, "Hiccup. What you did was insane. You could have so easily died."

"It wasn't my idea," Hiccup shook his head, "Actually, it was Erets idea."

"I didn't tell you to train the Alpha!" Eret protested.

 ** _'I am the Alpha no more,'_** the Bewilderbeast told them.

"What?" Valka looked up at the dragon, "Then who?"

 _ **'Me,'**_ Toothless turned his attention to them for only a second.

"Toothless?" Valka didn't follow, "But how?"

Hiccup smiled, "Look. I'd love to explain, but the more we waste time here is less time rebuilding Berk. Come on guys!" Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back, "Come on bud. Let's show them how fast you can go!"

Toothless crooned in agreement. He looked at Raven; who smiled sweety at him. Toothless then took off into the air. Followed by the other Night Furies.


	30. Mutual Feelings

_The final chapter! Just like last two times I've posted the first chapter of the next story ( Change) first before this one! If you've stuck around this long then go check out that one! Oh, and leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Mutual Feelings**

* * *

Two days had past since Drago Bludvist had died. The Archipelagp held Hiccup as a hero, but he kept saying that wasn't one. Dragos army was given a second chance to start a new life wherever they could and the Vikings returned to their homes to rebuild. Hiccup scavenged for any smiting tools that survived, which weren't many. Hiccup looked over and watched as Toothless stood up and stretched out his wings. Raven seemed impressed by the length.

"Go on," Kari insisted.

"No," Astrid protested, "He's busy!"

"It's now or never Astrid!" Kari shoved Astrid in Hiccups direction then fled. Astrid stood there, shy. This felt harder than facing off against a dragon. She walked over to Hiccup. Astrid opened her mouth to speak but then saw Toothless and Raven, "Uh...what are they doing?"

"It's a part of the courting dance, "Hiccup explained without turning around.

"Oh," Astrid felt confused, "But...Toothless is the Alpha. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Instinctive?" He picked up the remains of a sword.

Astrid stood there; unsure about it. But then she took a deep breath. "Hiccup," she started, "There's...something I want to tell you."

Hiccup looked at her, "What is it?"

"I...uh..."Astrid could barely find the words, "When Drago ordered for your death and they took you away...my whole world ended. I thought that you were dead...and I...couldn't take it. I bawled my eyes out." While saying this Astrid avoided any eye contact.

Hiccup stood up and turned to her, "Astrid," he stepped a bit closer, "I never thought that you'd be the type to cry so easily." Astrid blushed, a bit embarrassed.

Unbeknownst to them both Toothless crept slowly behind Hiccup. He got as close as he could before ramming his head into Hiccups back. Hiccup fell forward, but Astrid caught him. The force of the push knocked Hiccups head forward and his lips met Astrids in an unexpected kiss!

The two quickly stepped back, faces red wi- Recoveryth embarrassment. "T-Toothless!" Hiccup spun around.

 ** _'Stop delaying it you two!'_** Toothless laughed as he and Raven ran off.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I, uh," Astrid smiled, "That's what I came by for...to...tell you that I... _really_ care about you."

"Y-You do?" now it was Hiccups turn to avoid eye contact, "Well, uh, Astrid...I uh...do too..." Hiccup looked at Astrid. Her face was smiling with both joy and shyness. Hiccup never thought that Astrid could pull of being shy. Finally feeling ready to move on from his past, Hiccup took both of Astrids hands and leaned in. He gently kissed her and she accepted the kiss.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _I have a confession. I actually planned to have Toothless pull that little prank waaaaay back at the end of Scars.'Stop delaying it you two!' that was more towards me. I don't know why I out off Hiccstrid for so long!_


End file.
